Entangled
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: "I'm entangled in this crazy, bizarre, and inconceivable web of dangerous paths we've gone down, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Allison and Jason have been reunited, but can they last? Allison has her desires and dreams, will Jason help fulfill them or will he have a change of heart? JasonxOC. SEQUEL TO TRAPPED. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! I have returned, and I bring you, **_**Entangled**_**. Starts pretty much where **_**Trapped**_** ended, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I **_**still**_** don't own Jason Voorhees or F13 franchise. *cries in a corner* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A new day.

A new life.

A new adventure.

These were the things that stirred around Allison Hayes' mind as she awoke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see a bare muscular chest before her. She smiled, nuzzling her way against the body. Quiet snoring made her glance up, coming face to face with an old, beaten up hockey mask.

_Jason Voorhees. Who would've thought he was a snorer? _She laughed to herself.

Last night was the second time they had actually slept together. And not made love, mind you, just…slept. Although, having intercourse before sleeping last night would have been marvelous, she admitted. But, she would have to wait. The trauma of losing their child was wrecking her inside, and she shook her head to rid her thoughts of the memory. In time, they would have their child, provided Jason wanted it so.

Never in her wildest or craziest dreams had she ever thought she would end up curled next to Jason Voorhees' sleeping form. Let alone be _in love_ with him. But life had a funny way of turning out and she wondered where it would take them in the future.

She hoped a child was still in their future, because regardless of whom the parent was probably going to be, she knew he would be a wonderful father. Allison had faith in Jason. She believed he could be sweet and gentle with a baby as he was with her. Of course…she'd have to teach him first. How to feed the baby, bathe, change diapers – Allison giggled at the thought of that. She herself didn't know much about caring for a child, so it would be a learning experience for the two of them. A working collaboration for both that would teach patience and maturity – though they didn't need more of the latter, that she dreamed would bring them closer together.

Raising a hand, Allison lazily drew circles on Jason's chest. She couldn't even fully describe how thankful she was that he had not had a change of heart again, leaving her in tears. The first time was hard enough, to even fathom that he would engage in sexual activity with her, mindful of his hatred of it. It would be awhile before it happened again, she imagined. But at the same time, she would rather it be that or not at all. She'd wait years for him.

Allison glanced up, hearing stirring beside her. She immediately smiled, Jason's bright blue eyes staring back at her. His hand reached out to her cheek, caressing it gently. Allison turned her cheek against his palm, nuzzling into him.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

Jason grunted in response. She smiled though; it was a decent enough "good morning" from him to her.

"How are you feeling?" Jason sighed, his eyes shutting. "Tired?" He nodded, eyes still closed.

Allison untangled herself from Jason's hold, much to his dismay. He grabbed for her in confusion before she explained, "I'm going to get something for you to write on," she said reassuringly.

She got out of the bed, walking to the door and opening it. Heading for the kitchen, she pawed through the drawers, looking for paper.

"Morning," Patrick's voice came from behind her, nearly startling Allison.

Allison turned her head and threw him a smile. "Hey. Sleep okay?"

Patrick returned the grin, "Yeah. I did. How about you? How's Jason?"

She found a bunch of blank papers and pen, grabbing them. "I slept great. Best sleep I've had in awhile, honestly. We just woke up, so I guess I'll let you know."

Patrick opened up the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. He guzzled down some, "Sounds like a plan." He drank some more. "I have to meet up with the guys today, so I'll be around later. Will you guys be fine?"

Allison hummed a 'yes', walking to her room. She shut the door behind her. Jason was sitting upright in the bed, leaning against the pillows. Staring lustfully at his muscles, she nearly pounced on him right then and there. She didn't though, restraining her libido. Allison simply made her way to the side of the bed, preparing to get under the covers again. Jason, however, had other plans as he suddenly scooped her up in his hefty arms, causing her to help in surprise as he placed her in his lap.

Allison let out a laugh, lying against his bare chest. "Well, hi there," she giggled again.

Jason chuckled quietly, a hand wrapping around her slim waist. Allison's eyes glanced at his hand, trailing up to his chest. Her emerald eyes caught his for a brief moment. His baby blues were brighter today. Last night she noticed they were dark, but that could have just been the lighting. Looking away from his masked face, she drank his body in, her pulse racing a little faster. Her palm rested on his left pectoral, feeling his chest rise and fall contractively.

His physique never failed to amaze her. She speculated, if he did "work out" whenever he left for periods of time, or if he had been impacted supernaturally after his first death. Allison wasn't stupid. Obviously after he drowned in the lake years ago, something brought him to an undead state. There was nothing man-made by the camp that could build his muscles that well and it wasn't like Jason could go to a gym. He was far too powerful for it to be a natural occurrence. Whatever this…force was that gave Jason life again was an expert in developing the male form. Jason's body was, to her, the epitome of perfection.

Staring at him now, she felt herself become aroused again. Piercing blue eyes met hers, and her chest heaved heavily.

"Jason..?" Allison breathed. She wondered if he would catch on to her hints, ultimately giving into her wanton desires. Wiggling her hips some on his pelvis, she felt him respond reflexively, but he made no indications of wanting to proceed.

"Jason," she repeated calling his name, she continued to rub against him, "I want…do you want…I want you…" Her words fell quiet as he only glanced at her blankly.

Allison felt extremely uncomfortable under his sharp gaze, but she gazed right back at him regardless. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters, but she wanted to see just how far she could go, pushing his buttons.

"I just…Jason…you…" She fumbled over her words helplessly. _Come on, get it together._ Allison sighed and took a deep breath, calming herself. She stared him straight in the eyes. She collected what she needed to say and forced the words out.

"Jason, you make me feel _amazing_. Emotionally, you are able to comfort me when I need to be cheered up, and honestly, it's like you hardly have to try. You are able to do it…so well and so effortlessly. Mentally, I feel this…connection. We understand each other in a way that too few people do. I feel like I can tell you anything. Physically, you make me feel desired, beautiful, and special. And…I want you to know from me, saying it out loud, that you are very important to me. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you made my terrible days brighter, and you protect me even at the cost of your own undead life. I wouldn't have before but, now that we've become so _entwined_, I would take a bullet for you. I think you know that already, as I nearly did it when those kids came 'round, pushing you out of the way."

She paused then, taking in Jason's expression. His face was still impassive, but she could tell that he understood everything she said.

"But…I think the most important thing of all is the actual physical attraction. First off, your physique is…incredible. Every woman wants a man with a built body and you are the prime example of that. I couldn't be any happier with you physically." She saw him grimace at that, so she added, "And yes, I do mean your face too. You know, there are people out there who have found some way to contact a person through mail, or support groups or whatever and have never met in person, but are able to build a lasting relationship, whether its friendship or romantic, without even seeing their face. That's how you are to me, Jason. If you had never shown me what was beneath your mask, I would still have these same emotions, because I don't care what you look like underneath. It's what you are, being mindful of your morally wrong tendencies at times, that draws me to you."

She grabbed his forearms, using them to adjust her position to sit upright on his lap. Putting his hands on her hips, she continued. "I'll add that the mind-blowing sex, is a somewhat important factor, but it also isn't. I'm willing to accept that with you, I won't always get it when I want. I'm okay with that. But, I have one condition. I expect it to be _spectacular_ every time. You set the bar high." She grinned foxily, placing her hands on his massive chest.

"All in all, you, _Jason Voorhees_, masked serial killer with numerous scars and disfigurements, have managed to somehow capture my attention and you will not let go. I'm _entangled_ in this crazy, bizarre, and inconceivable web of dangerous paths we've gone down, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because…I love…it."

Allison briefly stopped breathing. Did-did she almost say she loved Jason? Wait. _Did_ she love Jason? Surely all of those things she'd just recited to him meant she did, _right_? Did _he_ love _her_ if she loved him?

One of Jason's hands suddenly rose up from her hip, accidentally or intentionally, she didn't know, brushing her breast as it came to stop at her cheek, caressing her skin again. Just the smallest touch of his hand reminded her of the desire that dwelled inside.

"So…Jason, do you want to…" She trailed off, her hand dipping down to his pelvis, finding his semi-hard member.

Jason's body immediately stiffened, his gaze turning steely. The hand left on her hip became crushingly powerful and she gasped out in pain. Allison wriggled out of his grasp, falling out of the bed and tumbling to the floor.

"Jason I just…" She began as she picked herself up.

He angrily grabbed for the paper and pen, scribbling down a single two letter word. He showed it to Allison, making her heart sink.

_No._

With a wracking sob, Allison ran into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Turning the shower on, she stepped inside, not even bothering to take her clothing off. She sat on the shower floor, holding her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

Allison knew she shouldn't have expected anything from Jason at all, considering who he was. But that wasn't why she cried. The simple rejection he gave her struck her like a lightning bolt, bringing Allison back to reality. It was like she fell thousands of miles from heaven, straight into her own personal hell. Jason Voorhees would always be Jason Voorhees. He would always loathe sexual relations, and even she couldn't change that. Her chest hurt something terrible and her arousal was indefinitely shot. She felt awful, going from such an amazing high from letting her feelings out to completely dejected and moronic. _It's probably better this way_, considering she just lost their child, she thought. She didn't want more heartache, but she didn't want this either. She should have known.

_No._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Okay uh…I seriously apologize for the wait and considering it's not that long either. Um, excuses, excuses yup. I do have some explanations though. **

**First, and most importantly, I lost someone very close to me in December and I simply did not want to do much of anything. I did not start writing this chapter until late January, when my final college semester started (WOO! I graduate May, by the way :) ). **

**Second, like I said, I'm in my final semester so I have to bunker down and focus on graduating. I will still be writing as much as I can. I have no classes on Wednesday, so that will usually when you will see updates other than weekends, such as today as I have posted this finally lol. **

**Now, on to the story related stuff. FRICKING FINALLY RIGHT? I know you all were expecting the first chapter to be sunshine and rainbows, weren't you? I had planned it that way, but then I thought this would be a better set up for the plot of the story. Allison dealing with her wants and needs from Jason (sex, kids, an actual life again) and Jason dealing with well, that same stuff haha. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, to be honest. I posted the first three chapters of my Slenderman story, **_**A Dangerous Dance**_**, which I am simultaneously writing along with **_**Cycle of Bane**_** (Yep, I started writing it again, nearly finished, I think) and **_**Entangled**_** now. **

**Err…I think that's everything lol. I suppose this is a Valentine's Day thing…even though it's not really xD **

**Send me love, loves :)**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I **_**still**_** don't own Jason Voorhees or F13 franchise. *cries in a corner* **

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was several hours later before Allison was disturbed by Jason. She had stopped crying, but she continued to sit in the shower and tub combination, huddled together. The water still ran, and she was sure Patrick would be angry about the bill when it came in the mail, but she hardly cared enough to give it a second thought.

Jason's sudden knocking on the door made Allison jump slightly, alerting her to his presence. He hadn't left, which slightly made her feel just the tiniest bit better.

She didn't respond, letting the silence among them continue. Her chest still ached like hell, growing tired of heaving from her heavy breathing. Allison sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm hastily, carelessly allowing the water to wash it off. A chill ran through her body, and she shivered reactively. Seeing as the water was warm, she saw it as a sign to turn off the water and get out of the shower and change her clothing. She didn't need to get sick. Unfortunately, she grimaced, that also included interacting with Jason, even for just a second.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Allison dreaded having to communicate with him. She was positive he hadn't moved from standing outside the door since she slammed the door on him. Stripping out of her clothing, soaked to the bone, she hung the articles on the towel rack to dry. She grabbed a fluffy light brown towel, wrapping it around her thin frame.

Her hand gripped the doorknob, hesitating on opening the door. _Come on Allison, you've got to face him eventually…_ She flung the door ajar, revealing Jason standing immediately before it.

He appeared surprised at her being nude aside the towel and that was all she could read from him. She wasn't fazed at this, as it was still difficult to understand Jason. For the brief moment after the door had opened, she stared at his eyes which dilated, seeing her current state of dress. Watching this, Allison rolled her eyes, turning her head to the side. _Typical men_, she thought. Undead or not, Jason was a man_._ She was sure he'd become aroused, but she didn't bother to glance back, keeping her gaze averted from Jason.

Taking a deep breath, Allison moved forward, aiming to push past Jason's massive body. Jason, however, kept his ground – which wasn't too hard for him to do, blocking her path.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, she faced her head front, not looking at his face. In the time she had been in the bathroom, he hadn't bothered to change into his old clothing, so he was still only in the flannel pants. She glared intensely at his chest. Maybe if she glowered enough at him, it would burn a hole into his abdomen, and he would disintegrate into nothingness.

After she'd been frowning fiercely at Jason's chest for a significant time, his hand rose up and nudged her shoulder. Allison's emerald eyes darted to his aqua ones, which conveyed his confusion and concern, also evident from his own tense shoulders.

Allison made another move to go around him, but his hand held her shoulder.

"Let go." She hissed harshly, coming out meaner than she had planned.

Jason's hand did not falter.

"Let me go, Jason," she repeated. Before she even allowed him time to do so, she shoved him out of the way as much as she could, which was really only a few inches.

She nearly stomped over to her dresser, pulling out some clothing. Allison could feel Jason's hurt gaze on her back. She ignored it, still gathering her things. Returning to the bathroom, she saw Jason had wedged himself between the rooms, blocking her again. Allison maneuvered around him with difficulty, but was able to get behind him, shutting the door.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Allison began redressing herself. A minute later, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a light green frilled top. Brushing out her ebony locks, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Pitiful.

She sighed, displeased with her appearance. The lack of sleep had taken a toll on her. After finishing with her hair, she reached for her make-up bag. Allison applied a light foundation base, covering her imperfections on her skin, left from acne in high school. Then, a bit of eyeliner to definition. A dark shade of violent went on her eyelids to make her emerald orbs pop. A salmon pink color was dusted on her cheeks.

Looking back in the mirror, Allison smiled. _Now_, she looked like herself again. She hadn't really given it much thought, but it had been a very long time since she felt satisfied with how she looked. Jason always seemed to approve. But that was probably because he didn't know any better or even care. Jason never actually 'voiced' that he thought she was attractive.

Reminding herself who Jason was – which she did quite a lot – it was highly unlikely that her physical appearance was the reason he allowed himself to grow close to her. But it still bothered Allison that he hadn't given any indication he liked how she looked. Even during their session of intercourse, he'd stared at her lustfully, raking his eyes over her body like a piece of meat, but _all_ men did that in the throes of passion. So still, she was unaware of his physical attraction to her, if at all.

_It shouldn't worry you now_, she thought to herself.

Jason made it clear that he did not want anything sexual anymore. Though she had convinced him otherwise before, it was hard to imagine it happening again. Surprisingly, it didn't cross her mind that Jason had only used her for that one taste of sex because as highly illogical as any of this was, it was just as impossible for him to use her like that. But it wouldn't change anything.

So why bother?

With a new rush of confidence, Allison wrenched open the bathroom door once more, Jason right where he had been. She watched as his eyes took in her fresh appearance, but she didn't give him the time to keep staring. Side-stepping Jason, she left the bedroom entirely.

She made it halfway into the living space before Jason's icy hand latched onto her arm. Being much more powerful than her, he was easily able to pull her back and make Allison face him. He gave her a signal to stay put, which she pouted angrily, but obeyed. He turned on his heel toward the bedroom and came back with his pieces of paper and pen, starting to scribble on it.

_What is wrong, _he had written before handing it to her.

"Nothing." She replied shortly, crossing her arms after handing it back to him.

_Yes there is, _Allison refused to grab the paper from him, so he just held it out so she could read it.

"No, there isn't."

_I am slow at understanding not dum_

"Well, that's great, but nothing is wrong."

_You push me away and now you lie to me_

That hit a nerve.

Allison was taken aback by his words. She hadn't expected Jason to say anything remotely like that. But he was right. She was lying. Obviously not being very good about it either. It never occurred to Allison that Jason would ever care about liars. She never thought he would give a damn about anything other than "bad people". Despite his frustrating morals, she realized she had lied to the man she possibly loved. Lying was not love and she was not much of a liar in the first place. So why now?

Completely at a loss on how to respond, Allison simply said nothing.

Jason let out a deep rumble of agitation from his chest, reaching for Allison. He picked her up in his arms in a semi-swift motion, mostly because she wrestled in his hold, carrying her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap. He held her close against his bare chest for a moment before she ripped her way out of his grip. She leaped off the couch, staring in disbelief at his masked face.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked angrily.

Jason reactively shrank back at her rage, down-casting his eyes in sorrow. She could tell he had scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as his temples flexed. After a second, he glanced at her again, seeming to ask 'why?'

Allison huffed haughtily, throwing her hands in the air. "Why? I'll tell you why Jason. I was finally able to get some intimacy from you and now that we've been reunited I had hoped for a second dose of that. _Clearly_, I was wrong as you hatefully pushed me away and denied me of said intimacy. Now you are trying to hold me in a way that would be considered intimate? If I don't have sexual intimacy, neither do _you_. That also means _any_ kind of intimacy. Since you know, it's against your personal morals. We can't have you going back on your ethics and being a hypocrite. So let's just go back to our friendship, and keep it that way."

Jason stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. Allison didn't move either; well aware he was processing the information. She thought it was going fine. That was before he lunged at her.

In one giant step off of the couch, he leapt at Allison, wrapping his large hands around her neck. She felt his grip tighten twice and her vision began to grow foggy. Her eyes flitted down to his hands and then to his eyes, staring at him dead on. If he were to kill her, she'd look him straight in the eyes. Jason's hands continued to constrict her, the pain causing a tear to slip from her eye. She watched as Jason's gaze followed the tear down her cheek. His grip faltered then. She was about to fight back when his hands suddenly left her neck. Allison blinked several times, just catching a glimpse of Jason hefting himself out of the open window.

Ignoring the agony she felt in her neck, she ran to the window, poking her head outside. She watched as he stalked across the grass in broad daylight. She called his name to urge him to come back inside and not draw attention, but he continued on his way. Allison knew she should have been more concerned about his departure, but she also knew he left to sort out his emotions. He'd done it before after all. He would return when he was ready.

Her raving words were a bit harsh, but Jason needed to figure out his obligations and put things in order. She would not allow him to be so conflicting on intimacy. Either they would or they would not. There was no middle ground. Jason had to make a decision or she'd make it for him.

**xXxXxXx**

Jason trudged through the grass, wishing it made the crunching of leaves in the forest. He was currently making way toward the nearest woods. The woods made him feel at home. He yearned to feel the soft howl of the wind as it blew through the thick foliage, the strong smell of the damp leaves and bark fresh after a long rainstorm. The happy chirping of the birds, high, high up in the trees above him. The forest calmed the rage that filled him.

He'd nearly killed her.

He'd wrapped his hands around her neck with every intention of strangling her to death. He was not surprised Allison looked at him while he did it, she was strong and defiant. He would have gone through with it, if it weren't for her emerald eyes. Her eyes had sent a bolt of lightning through him, especially when that single tear slid down her cheek.

Just the night before, he'd watched tears fall from her eyes, crying because he had found her. But now, she yelled at him and fought with him. He didn't understand why she was angry. She knew who he was and what she was getting into. She'd said it herself, she knew they would not be intimate all the time, but why had she suddenly acted like it was such a huge problem now? Why had she given him an ultimatum?

It was frustrating to Jason. He had done nothing wrong. He was being himself.

He stopped suddenly, now well within the woods. His sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps, crunching through the fallen leaves. Jason leaned up against the nearby trees, waiting for the person to pass. Peering past the trees' trunks, he watched as they walked by. A lone man, elderly, well beyond his years, dressed in athletic gear. No one would miss him. His time had come.

Jason charged at the man, throwing his arms about his neck. The man began to yell fearfully, before the noise was abruptly cut off by Jason slicing a thin line across the carotid artery with his machete. Jason released the man, letting him crumple to the forest floor in a heap. Blood spurted out from the wound rapidly, spraying in sporadic directions. The man choked on his own blood, the red fluid rising up, spewing from his mouth. Blood splattered on Jason's mask as he stood, observing emotionlessly. Jason relished viewing the man die. It made him feel alive. Killing was one of the most enthralling things in the world.

Jason would not change who he was.

Not even for love.

**xXxXx**

**I know you guys are sooooo hating me for doing this to our Allison and Jason but it's necessaryyyyy I promise! It's killing me too! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own and stuff. Allison and all other original characters be mine yo.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx **

Allison stood in Patrick's living room, holding her throat in utter disbelief. Jason had tried to kill her. It didn't surprise her as much as it should have. She was used to his homicidal tendencies, but his rejection of her, not so much. It hurt to push Jason away, but he had to know that this game of 'yes, I want you' but 'I probably shouldn't' was absolutely not sitting well with her. It was either they did or they didn't, because she was not going to let him hold her and the like without being able to relieve her sexual tension. To be fully honest, masturbating on her own did not do it for her. It felt nice, but she was never able to find release without a man's body. She could not hold it in and let it stay bottled up. She would not live like this and so he would have to decide.

She wondered if he would completely throw her aside, trashing everything that they had. Would he…would he kill her? Or just let her go? Let her try to go back to her old life as much as possible? Was that _even_ possible? Going back to her old life? Her parents despised her, her father tried to kill her and she was dead to the world. She could make a fake identity…but how easily done was that? Not very, she imagined.

Allison sighed, lying on the couch. She hated being cooped up in the apartment. She wanted freedom to roam. Like she was mostly able to at the lake. There had to be something she could do to leave the apartment every once in awhile. Allison decided to drop the thought for now, shutting her eyes for a nap.

xXxXx

"We have to find her!"

"Yes, sir. I know. We are doing our best to find her. It isn't easy though. Voorhees could have taken her anywhere."

"Start with Crystal Lake. Tear down the damn place up if you have to. She's somewhere…"

"Yes, Chief."

The officer left the dark room, leaving the Chief of Brookdale Police alone in his office. He stared out of the lone window, the strips of light shining through.

"I know you've got her somewhere you son of a bitch." He said to no one in particular, but obviously was directed at Jason. His hands folded over his lap, as he leaned back in his chair. "We had all the bodies in the hospital accounted for…except for her. 'Died in the fire' that we extinguished, my ass…lies and slander played out by the press who had no proper information or fact. She's alive out there somewhere…and I'm going to find that poor girl."

xXxXxXx

Sometime later, Patrick arrived back at the apartment. He saw Allison curled up on the couch, taking a nap. He didn't bother her, letting his sister sleep. His practice with his band went well, today as they finished writing two songs. They were also approved by the record label, which was an incredible feeling, being acknowledged that your music was worthy of someone else's tastes.

In order to celebrate the special occasion, Patrick purchased a small cake for them to enjoy after dinner. In the meantime, he worked on preparing the entrée. He planned on making chicken parmesan with pasta. He was not the greatest cook in the world, so this would be interesting.

After washing his hands and preheating his oven to the proper temperature, following the recipe, he rolled the chicken breast in a slice of mozzarella, dipping them in the breading and put them on a pan to be placed in the oven. Next, he worked on the pasta. Patrick saw the recipe called for spaghetti but he'd forgotten to grab a box before buying the other items and leaving. So, he had to use the rest of his ravioli. Hopefully it would still taste good. After the water he'd set to boil was ready, he dumped two serving size portions in the pot. He also placed the chicken in the oven as the machine had beeped to let him know it reached the proper temperature.

Soon, a delicious aroma engulfed the room, causing Allison to awaken. She yawned, stretching her arms out. She smiled at him as they caught each other's eye. Allison got up from the couch, joining Patrick in the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass. She took a sip, savoring the sweet flavors of fruit. Patrick didn't reprimand her. He had no reason to this time around. Instead, he also served himself a bit of wine.

"How was practice?" She asked, watching the pasta cook.

Patrick smiled, "Great, actually. Two of our songs got approved."

Allison's face lit up, "Really? Patrick, that's awesome!"

"Isn't it? Hopefully we can get an album out!" He replied, a large grin plastered on his lips.

"I hope so, you guys deserve it."

The stove beeped, the timer going off. Patrick drained the pasta and took out the chicken, quickly plating them and handing one to Allison. They sat at the table after getting silverware.

"I bought us a cake so we can celebrate. Jason too, if he wants any."

Allison stiffened, her mood suddenly changing to sullen. "I…don't think he will."

"He doesn't like sweets?"

"No." She paused, pushing her food with her fork. "I…don't know where he is."

Patrick swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, "Why not? Did something happen?"

"Yeah." She squeaked out, it barely a whisper.

"Well, what?"

Allison explained to him this morning events, only taking small bites of her meal. Patrick frowned at her answer, putting down his silverware. He got up to retrieve the cake and a cutting knife. He sliced two pieces out, handing one to her as he came back to the table.

"I know it seems like you guys have a lot of problems," he began, taking his seat again. "But remember this is Jason, Allison. Did you really expect a relationship with him to be flawless?"

"Of course not," she admitted, biting into her cake, revealed to be a white angel food with chocolate frosting. "I just...didn't think it would be so difficult or stressful."

"I didn't either. But if you want to be with Jason you'll work things out."

"I hope so."

xXxXxXx

Jason trudged through the trees, angrily hacking away at anything that came into his proximity. To say he was furious was an understatement. Allison was being extremely difficult. He didn't understand why she was acting this way. It was unreasonable of her to not consider his inner turmoil. It wasn't like he was trying to be this way. It's who he was. He had already changed part of himself for her, why did he need to change more?

He was under the impression that romance was about loving and accepting the other person's flaws. Did she not understand that? She knew his flaws, why couldn't she come to terms with them? She wasn't flawless either…she had…

Jason realized he couldn't think of anything about her that bothered him, aside from the issue of her wanting to change him into something else. But the way he saw it, it seemed to be something they could overcome. In his eyes, Allison was perfect.

He wondered if their circumstances of meeting had been different, would things still be the same? If he had not been, Jason Voorhees, the infamous serial killer and just…a normal man, would she still want to be with him? Would they have even met? If he was just Jason Voorhees without the murdering aspects to his name, she would have stumbled into Camp Crystal Lake after crashing her car, thriving and un-abandoned, where the children frolicked and the counselors paid no attention to them.

Where would he be for that matter? Home. Home…where was that anyway? Camp Crystal Lake had been home for so long now…

_Jason, my sweet boy, home is wherever you want it to be._

_But I don't know where, Mama. I can't even remember where before…I died…_

_Well, I suppose, I'll remind you. You were born the summer of 1946, during one of the worst heat waves. Your father, Elias… _She paused, letting out a deep sigh._ Your father was not a nice man. He was a drunkard and abusive. The heat mixed with those two things made him a dangerous man. I was eight months pregnant, almost ready to give birth to you. One particularly hot day, he went mad. The heat will do that to you. Elias went crazy, throwing things in our little trailer, screaming and yelling at me. Then, he came after me. I tried to run, but he caught me and pushed me down. I fell on my stomach and it caused me to go into premature labor. You were born several weeks early, mostly in good health. But…because I fell on you, your head was damaged. That's why you're deformed, my sweet boy. _

_Where…is father? _Jason asked, trying to control his rage. His father was many of the things he despised.

_He's dead, Jason. I killed him. I could not forgive what he did to you. What he did to me. It was unforgivable. After that, I was never found accused of his death, as many wanted him dead anyway. Elias was a nuisance to the town. They buried him and let the memories of him fade. I decided to move us, away from that godforsaken town. I don't even want to mention the name of it. I drove us to Nutley, since I knew when you were older; you'd love Camp Crystal Lake. I was never so wrong. I was and still am, appalled at kids these days. So disrespectful and rude. Before I knew it, you drowned at the bottom of the lake, caused by those awful camp counselors. Even since, I've only been able to watch you from afar, living in your memories and your mind._

_I miss you Mama._

_I know, Jason. I know. I miss you too, my sweet boy. _

Pamela's voice faded into his subconscious, leaving him to his thoughts.

Father was a terrible man. Jason was no different, despite killing for other reasons than his father just being crazy.

If Jason had been a normal man, would he have the same personality? He was a violent recluse, preferring to be alone. He was quiet too. He didn't find many things funny, but had an interest in nature. If he could change himself, go back in time, be born normal, what he be like? Would he stay the same or would he be like Patrick? Patrick was outgoing and talkative, a very much likeable person. He'd be treated like anyone else, for sure. If only the world hadn't driven him to hatred.

He realized, if he was just as everyone else, he would more than likely never meet Allison. Would some other woman have come along, clawing her way into his heart? If he kept these character traits he had now, there was no doubt in his mind, he'd be alone. It was a miracle in itself that Allison felt the way she did. Against this, Jason would not alter himself to her pleasing. Either she understood where he came from or he would say his farewell, forgetting anything had happened between them.

At least, in theory it would sound that easy.

**xXxXxXx**

This chapter has been sitting for a few days because I was trying to figure out whether or not I should keep going with this one or just put whatever I was going to put in the next chapter. …if that makes sense lol.

I've said this in _Cycle of Bane_ and in _A Dangerous Dance's_ most recent chapters, but I know that everyone doesn't read all of my currently updated stories, so I'll say it here as well. I have a new job, where I basically get to sit in a chair for 8 hours 5 days a week. It's a lot of bullshit too, people don't listen to the rules, they set off alarms, they are late all the time, and I literally cannot do anything but sit there and write apparently. It's awful. It's like being in the military. On the plus side, it gives me so much time to write as I've updated _A Dangerous Dance_ and _Cycle of Bane_ twice within a span of I believe, 3 weeks.

Aaaaanywho, expect an update sooner than however long it took me to update this.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think!

xxKhaleesixx


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween? :D**

**HEYYYY LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT HOW I'M SUPER LATE ON UPDATING AND GET STRAIGHT TO THE STORY *DODGES MACHETES***

**Disclaimer- Don't own and stuff. Allison and all other original characters be mine yo. **

**xXxXxXx**

Another week passed.

Jason had not returned as Allison expected. She had grown accustomed to his disappearances during these disagreements of his. It appeared he didn't like verbal confrontation. Allison eventually grew tired of sitting in Patrick's apartment all day. She was losing touch with the outside world, being confined to a space. She felt like an animal in a cage.

All she did every day was sleep, eat, read, watch television, eat, read or watch more television, eat and then sleep again. She had grown bored of her favorite reads, starting to memorize the text.

She began to read the classifieds in the newspaper, seeing if there was anything she could do. Allison called a few numbers, asking for their locations and if they needed certain documents. She was in the middle of a call when Patrick walked in the front door, his guitar in hand. When she hung up, he inquired about what was going on.

"Just making some calls," she replied, looking up another possibility in the phone book.

"What for?"

Allison pursed her lips, putting the phone book down and awkwardly staring at her brother. "I-…well, I'm going to get a job."

Patrick's jaw dropped for a second, before it closed again and twisted into a frown. "_What for_?" He repeated.

"I can't…I can't take it anymore. The idly sitting around doing nothing. Patrick, you know I had attention problems as a kid. I can't…just do nothing. I have to be productive."

"That's what you did at Camp Crystal Lake, Allison."

"Not necessarily. I was able to go out and do things. I wasn't cooped up in the cabin. Jason let me outside. I'm bored."

"You knew this would happen."

"No, I knew it would be at Camp Crystal Lake, not here." She countered, "I had more freedom there, and I would like to regain some of it here."

Patrick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking retail?" She grinned sheepishly.

"You mean the life you left behind for Jason?" He snapped viciously.

"I didn't leave it behind for Jason. I left because I wanted freedom. A break from my life."

"Christ, Allison, you could have just taken a vacation. You owned your own damn store! Instead, you're dead to the state of New Jersey!" His voice was bitter and it made her feel awfully guilty.

"It's not like this is how I planned for things to turn out!" Allison retorted angrily. "I didn't mean for Jason to set that hospital on fire and subsequently kill those people! Jason did that on his own terms. I didn't mean for the only way to escape was for Parson to declare me 'dead'! A lot of things shouldn't have happened, like me falling in love with Jason, or having sex with him. I can't change that! But they happened. So, I'm going to get a job, because I owe you for everything you've done for me."

"What are you planning to do then? You're supposed to be dead, remember?"

"I was hoping Jimmy could possibly make me a fake ID?"

Patrick was briefly surprised at how she knew that, as it meant when he was younger, she knew he had done things he shouldn't have been able to, if it weren't for Jimmy's expertise.

"You'd have to explain the situation to him," he reminded her.

"Someone else then? Someone we don't know and won't question my resemblance to myself?" She suggested.

"Maybe. I'll look into it, Allison. For now, do not accept any interviews."

"I won't."

xXxXx

A few days later, Patrick returned to the apartment after practice, her fake ID in hand. He used a slightly older photo of her, so she didn't look exactly the same as she did in her police and media released ones. He made her address the same as his, leaving her birth date and birthplace the same. It shouldn't be a big deal they were similar, hopefully. Her new name was Amber Moore, and she immediately began to remember it, not wanting to get caught in their sham. It looked professional, and she hoped it would seem that way to her possible employers.

With an ID in her possession, she considered her job options. She thought of being a cashier somewhere, but she feared that she might be recognized by someone.

It took Allison some time looking around for a job that was decent pay and inconspicuous, but she finally found one. It was a small family owned sandwich shop. It was still in Brookdale, but it was out away from most of the town's hustle and bustle. She thought she would enjoy the work too, as she loved to make things. Allison was eager for Patrick to arrive home to tell him her plan. At the same time, she was incredibly nervous to see what he thought. She didn't have many options to begin with. She also worried about what Jason would think, if she ever saw him again, that is.

It shouldn't have to be this difficult, she often told herself. But she would reply back, Jason was no normal man and their relationship would have to be strenuous. There was no way around it, no way to completely alter it. It would remain that way, until one of them died.

She wondered what would happen if she died. What would Jason do? Move on like she never existed? Like she never stumbled onto his camp? Would he mourn over her, never falling into the path they had chosen again?

What if he died? _Again_, really. It still shocked her sometimes, remembering he was not – fully – alive anymore. He just seemed so …not dead. How long would he be dead again? How long did he slip into comas before reawakening? What would she do if that did occur? Jason was a highly sought after target in New Jersey, the police would be all over him if they found his hiding place. They would shoot with intent to kill, too. They wouldn't keep him alive in prison, not after he easily escaped before, and certainly not after all of his heinous crimes he had committed. Not unless some money-hungry jackass like Parson wanted to make a fortune off of him, but Jason would tell them nothing, she knew.

What would Jason expect her to do? Would he want her to stay loyal to him and wait for him to wake up? How long would she have to wait? She loved him, but years of waiting were just heartache and she didn't know if she was willing to set her life aside for him. She still wanted to get married after all. Jason was clearly not the man to bring home to mom and dad announcing engagement, especially after what happened the last time she saw them. Nor did she know if Jason cared or had an interest to begin with. Obviously they wouldn't get married traditionally, with the wedding and festivities, but still, that was if at all.

Later that night over pizza for dinner, Allison explained her plan to Patrick. He seemed mostly okay with the idea, though he had his concerns.

"How do you expect to get there? It's not like you have a car anymore and I can't always be there to drive you and pick you up."

"I could take the bus?" She suggested, biting into her slice.

"No." He shot that idea down instantly. "It's too risky, someone could recognize you if the bus is crowded."

"Well, I can't walk there; it'd take me like an hour. What about a bike?"

Patrick wrinkled his nose. "It could work, but winter is coming. With snow and ice, you can't ride a bike."

Allison sighed, "What else can I do? I don't have money for a car – and I'm not letting you buy me one - a motorcycle would be cheaper, but I'd have to get a license and that's definitely too dangerous."

Patrick looked deep in thought for a few moments, idly chewing on his pizza. Allison wished he'd tell her what he was thinking. She played with her hair, twisting it between her fingers.

"Allison that's it!" he exclaimed suddenly, dropping his pizza slice on his plate.

She stared at him in confusion, raising a brow. "What is?"

"Your hair. I-I mean if you're willing to."

"What about my hair?"

"Well…we could change the color. Everyone knows Allison Hayes as an ebony-haired woman. But if we dye it…"

Allison pursed her lips, "I don't know Patrick…what would we even dye the color?"

"Why would you ask me that?" He laughed, as if it were absurd.

Allison smiled, "You're right, you have no idea about that. I guess I've sometimes imagined myself with different hair…"

The next day, Patrick took Allison to a beauty shop and they picked a color dye for her hair. Once they got home, Allison immediately went to her bathroom to begin the process. She washed her hair and followed the preliminary instructions, but paused for several moments before she started putting the dye in.

She was afraid this wasn't going to work. She was afraid she would get caught, and chucked into an insane asylum. She was afraid it would ruin her hair. Most of all, she was terrified that Jason wouldn't recognize her when and if he came back.

Taking a deep breath, she put her worries aside and started squeezing the color into her long ebony strands.

It was a short while later when she emerged from the bathroom and her bedroom to show Patrick her new hair. He was sitting on the couch, focused on the television, until he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Holy shit, Allison, you look totally different!" He said, his mouth agape, his television program going unwatched.

She bit her lip nervously, "You think so?" She twiddled with her hair, curling the now auburn locks around her pinky finger. "Do-do I look alright? It doesn't look horrible does it?"

"No, no! I mean…coming from your brother – remember that – I think the color looks great on you."

"Thanks, little bro," She grinned, feeling more confident about her new appearance.

"Sure thing, big sis," he replied goofily, returning to his show.

Allison grabbed a handful of crackers for a snack before returning to her room. She happily munched on them as she shut her door. Inside her bathroom, Allison studied herself. Her sleek black tresses were not a dark auburn that brought out her green eyes even more. The color contrasted nicely with her fair skin as well. She hoped the color wouldn't fade to black quickly; red and black hair would be quite interesting.

After that, Allison called up the sandwich shop and inquired about their opening. She had a small over-the-phone interview, and the owner asked her to stop by tomorrow morning to see her in person. Allison gladly accepted and hung up the phone, as though things were starting to look up.

xXx

The next morning, Allison hummed cheerfully to herself as she got ready for her meeting with the sub shop owner. She put her hair in a ponytail to give a more professional appearance. Staring at reflection in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Noting the time, she quickly dressed in a nice shirt and slacks. Sure, it was just a little restaurant, but professionalism always impressed.

While she waited for Patrick to finish getting ready to leave, she munched on a bowl of cereal. She tried to ignore the flip flopping of her nervous stomach. Once he was good to go, they piled into his red truck and peeled off towards the restaurant.

They arrived several minutes before ten, parking in a space in front of the building. It was a quaint little brick structure with bright yellow and blue canopies hanging over tables and chairs outside on the patio. Starvin' Marvin's Sandwiches was embroidered into the canopies and painted on the front sky blue door. Inside, it was a cozy and inviting store. There were lights of all sorts decorating the space, photos of well, everything were scattered on the cheery gold walls. Allison found it charming. In the corner, there was a section where you ordered and paid for your meal. Up above that, was a large blackboard hanging from the ceiling that had the names of the sandwiches in chalk. Today's special was a spicy chipotle grilled chicken sub with their signature sauce.

A few seconds after they entered, a man and woman came from behind a swinging door. Allison knew these had to be the owners, so she smiled at them warmly, looking them both in the eye.

The man was a couple inches short of Jason's height, his head covered by a black baseball cap. He wore a black shirt that looked a size too small - though maybe that was because he was not the thinnest man in the world - with the restaurant's name on the front of it with khaki slacks. She could tell he had minimal hair, and what was left of it was slowly turning from blond to grey. His green eyes were kind and welcoming, like the woman's beside him. The woman was smaller than Allison, though she had a plump figure. Her chocolate brown hair styled into a braid down her shoulder was dusted with a white substance. Allison guessed it was flour. This was a family owned shop after all, they had to make all of their ingredients from scratch. She had a messy red apron over her uniform.

"You must be Amber Moore!" The man greeted, holding out his hand.

Allison shook his hand nodding and still smiling, "Yes, that's me! You must be Starvin' Marvin!" She joked, hoping they would find it funny.

To her relief, Marvin laughed, "Oh yes, starvin', indeed." He pointed to his large gut, patting it with a grin. He gestured to the woman next, "This is my wife, Lizzie." Lizzie also held out her hand to Allison, which Allison took, finding her grip was not as tight as Marvin's.

"And…you are?" She asked Patrick, Allison suddenly remembering he was still there.

Patrick jumped to life at the attention on him now. He held his hand out to the elderly couple, "Sorry, I'm Patrick Moore, her brother. We are having a sibling day after this."

Lizzie smiled, shaking his hand. "Not a problem dear. We should be done in about an hour."

"Ah, okay. Well, in that case, Al-Amber, I'm going to get breakfast. I'll be back." Patrick bid them farewell, walking out the door.

Allison gulped, the nervousness intensifying. Patrick had nearly goofed up on her name. She hoped they didn't catch it. She breathed normally again when she found they didn't as they continued their conversation.

"Let's begin, shall we? Amber, this is our little shop, and as you already know, we are Marvin and Lizzie Shaw, the owners," Marvin said awkwardly, realizing he'd just repeated something he didn't need to.

"It's so nice to meet you. I love your eclectic decorating, it's so different." Allison admitted, wondering if they thought she was sounding like an ass-kisser.

Lizzie's voice showed her Southern roots as it raised a few pitches, her face lighting up in joy. "Oh, really? Thank you dearie! Bunch of hodge podge Marvin thinks but I think its character!"

Marvin clapped his hands together, "Alright, alright. So, Amber, as I told you on the phone, we'd like to conduct another interview if that's fine with you. We like to ensure we've hired the most suitable person. Striving for excellence!"

Allison nodded, "Yes, that's totally okay with me."

He led her to a table which they promptly sat at, Allison across from the couple. She cleared her throat to ensure she spoke distinctly. Folding her hands in her lap, she glanced at them confidently as if to say she was ready.

"First, Amber, I'd like to ask you why you did not provide a resume? You said you were 26, correct? Surely, this can't be your first job?" Marvin said, staring straight at her, like he was trying to uncover her secrets.

Allison silently cursed. She didn't want to start off on a lie. "It's not my first job, no. My first job was back in California. Los Angeles, to be exact. I know, I bet you're wondering why I'm here. I was born and raised here, but I've always had an interest for acting. Hollywood was the place to be, so I traveled there, after graduating high school. I worked at a restaurant working tables, to make ends meet while I took classes in acting. Unfortunately, nothing was working out and then one day when I was on the job, a fire broke out in the kitchen. The fire exploded because of the gas and almost everyone inside died. I was lucky to be mostly uninjured because I had been outside working the tables but…" She paused for dramatic effect, even forcing tears to her eyes. "I never got over that trauma until about a year ago when I moved back here. Patrick convinced me to start looking for a job again, and I thought this would be a nice beginning point."

When they simply stared at her with sad eyes, she added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a sob story…"

Lizzie looked as though she were on the verge of tears. "Oh, dearie, that's quite alright. We understand."

Marvin nodded slowly, waiting a few moments before continuing. "As typical protocol, I've got to ask. Please tell me your best personality traits as to why we should hire you."

Allison took a deep breath, to make it seem as though she were trying to calm herself down. "I am a diligent worker, I follow orders, I'm polite and courteous to customers…never once did I have a guest complain about me. I enjoy learning new things, cooking in general…" She trailed off. She didn't want to come off as a narcissist.

"Good qualities for an employee," Lizzie commented warmly.

Allison grinned, "Yes ma'am. I'm no snarky teenager; you won't get any lip from me."

Marvin let out a hearty laugh, "I like that! Already get it enough from our son, Jason."

Allison's smile faltered some, and she instantly plastered it back on her face. She could not allow those feelings come back, especially not right now.

"What hours can you work Amber?" Lizzie asked.

"I can work anytime, really. Open to close, mid-shifts, whenever. I have no life I guess you could say."

"Alright, good to hear. And, do you have transportation?"

Allison twisted her mouth, "Um…well, Patrick…sort of. He can pick me up, but I can ride the bus in the morning."

"You don't have a car?" Marvin questioned curiously.

"No sir. I…couldn't afford it once I lost my job. That's why I had to come home. Patrick graciously took the time to drive across county and back for me." _How deep in this lie am I going to have to go? _

"Sounds like he's a great man and a wonderful brother. Not many siblings are willing to do that. My brother sure as hell wouldn't." Marvin chuckled.

"We're all each other have…our parents ditched us when we were kids. We've had to take care of each other." She let a tear slide down her cheeks. _He's helped me out more than you will ever know. _

"I admire the strength and bond you share with Patrick, Amber." Lizzie said, reaching across the table to place her hand over Allison's.

Allison smiled softly, "Thank you."

Lizzie glanced at Marvin and he nodded back at her. They both stood up, which, made Allison panic. Shit, she didn't screw up did she? It seemed like things were going fine aside from her 'terrible' life, weren't they?

"We'd like to take some time to discuss what we've heard. We'll be back shortly." Marvin explained, and they disappeared behind the swinging door.

Allison sighed in relief, falling into a slumped position, but she quickly sat up properly. They were probably watching to see how she acted when not under supervision. She prayed they were discussing hiring her. They seemed sympathetic and sympathy usually helped…but you never know. They liked her answers to their questions too. They had to hire her. They had no reason not to. Hopefully.

Allison anxiously played with her auburn hair, reminding herself she was a redhead once again. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized the couple called her name.

"Huh?" She blurted out, blinking several times and turning around in her chair.

Marvin and Lizzie were standing in front of her, holding a customized Starvin' Marvin's employee shirt and hat.

Allison gasped and beamed wide, jumping up from her seat. "Is this for real?"

Lizzie laughed sweetly and handed the uniform to her. "It's real. This is no joke. We were so moved by your heart and determination that we couldn't refuse you."

"Thank you, thank you!" Allison nearly burst into tears. That whole story was a piece of crap! She couldn't believe they bought it and at the same time, she felt terribly guilty for lying to this giving and caring couple. They didn't deserve to be deceived.

"When can you start training?" Marvin asked.

"Oh, um…as soon as possible!"

"How about tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect."

Lizzie chimed in, "Great! Tomorrow I'll have a name tag ready for you. Dress slacks or khakis for your pants, please don't forget!"

Allison made a mental note to make that a mission when they went to the store later. "Yes, of course. Is there anything else I need?"

"No, that's all. Everything else we provide." Marvin answered.

"Okay, great! Again, thank you so much! I'll show up tomorrow at opening hours."

Allison waved goodbye and happily left the shop. She couldn't stop smiling, even as she sat one of the tables outside and even when Patrick arrived.

It was a short wait for Patrick to come driving back up to the little shop, a hint of eagerness in his eyes, spying the clothes in her hands.

"So," he began, as she clambered into his truck, "how'd it go?" He already knew, but he wanted to hear what happened.

"Great!" Allison replied excitedly, fastening her seatbelt. "I got the job, and I start training tomorrow!"

"Awesome! I'm glad to hear that. How lucky of you to easily succeed, Allison." He pulled out of the parking lot, driving off.

Allison could have sworn there was jealousy in his tone. She knew he really was happy for her, but ever since they were kids, she excelled when he had been average at best. She didn't mean to do better than him; things just came easier to her. Their father never let that go, especially with Patrick's career choice.

Speaking of, she wondered how her parents were doing. She was still furiously mad with them. She wasn't even sure if she could forgive them. Her parents had ruined everything. She didn't plan to fall in love with Jason, nor be – for a time – pregnant with his child. All she had wanted from them was acceptance of her choice. Instead, she received a miscarriage and a torn apart family.

"So, what else did you want to do today?" He asked quietly, after the truck fell silent for a good five minutes.

"I kind of wanted to go get some new books and we should go to the grocery store, we ran out of eggs. I also need to get some work pants."

Patrick nodded in agreement. "You know, if you plan on taking the bus to work, since I can't drive you all the time, I was thinking…" He trailed off.

"Thinking what?"

He sighed, turning onto a different road. "I…well, I think it might be safer for you if…you had protection."

"Like…?" She questioned, an eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"A knife?"

"What, like a machete?" She rolled her eyes, laughing.

Patrick grinned, "No…you have to be able to carry it in public _without_ raising alarm. Just…a small pocket knife or something."

"What's wrong with pepper spray?"

"Nothing. I only want you to be safe. If you get hurt, Jason will slice me to bits."

"Probably. But we're in Brookdale. The area is not known for violence or problems."

"Like I said, if you get injured it's my ass on the line. As much as I love you, big sis, I'm not dying over something that's preventable."

Allison grinned, "Alright, we'll get me a knife."

A quick two and a half hours later, the Hayes siblings drove back to Patrick's apartment, a few new books for Allison, groceries for the week, new work pants for Allison, a new guitar pick for Patrick and a small blade with a leather sheath, all in plastic bags in the truck bed.

"So do you even know how to use this to show me how to use it?"

Patrick appeared puzzled. "Don't you just stick them with the pointy end?"

Allison let out a giggle, punching his shoulder. "I'm being serious!"

Rubbing his shoulder, he smirked back at Allison. "I was too! We'll figure it out. Not like it's rocket science." With an afterthought, he added, "Hey! You could ask Jason. He definitely knows, and it would allow you guys to let off steam."

Allison gulped, nodding her head. "Yeah…I suppose…I just don't know if he will come back."

"He has every time you've been separated Allison. He will. You two are in too deep to let things drop instantaneously like that. Hell, for all we know, he's probably back at the apartment right now."

_Surprisingly, I hope he isn't. Today's been such a good day…please…Jason don't be there. _

He was.

Somehow, he had managed to break into the apartment without breaking anything or causing any alarms, which was incredible, considering it was broad daylight. He was covered in dirt and blood, and she found he was still dressed in the lounge pants Patrick had bought for him, though they were absolutely filthy now. It had only been a week how the hell could they have gotten so dirty? Allison had completely forgotten his pants lay folded in a corner of her bedroom, washed of the muck and grime – as much as they could be. She had cleaned them for him just days after their spat. They still looked utterly disgusting despite the fact. He stood, towering in the center of the living room, looking completely out of place. It appeared he had not been here long.

He glanced at them both, but mostly at Allison, as if he were bewildered. Patrick shifted awkwardly on his feet, taking the grocery bags from Allison and walked to the kitchen. He shot a look at Allison that screamed 'talk to him!'.

Allison pursed her lips anxiously, goading her legs to move in the direction of her bedroom. Her hands shakily turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She placed her bags on the bed, swiveling on her heel to see Jason shutting the door behind him. She noticed her window open and she walked to the sill to close it. Though the cool air was not coming through anymore she still felt a chill on her spine. She hoped it was Jason's body emanating the coldness of his skin, and not the bitterness between them.

Her chest hurt, glancing at Jason before her. She admittedly missed him, even with their disagreement. His piercing blue eyes met hers, and she couldn't speak. She barely managed to squeak out a 'hi', before she buried her head in her hands in embarrassment. She fell back onto her bed, trying to hide her awkwardness. Why was she acting this way?

"I wasn't expecting you to be here…you surprised me…" she said, her voice muffled by the blanket she tangled herself up in.

Allison felt rough hands grabbing at the blanket, trying to reveal her. She resisted screaming, as she normally would have done, if she were in any actual harm. Light from the window poured through a hole Jason made in the ends of the blanket, and Jason's masked head poked inside. Allison let out a cry of surprise, pushing his head out with her hands and recovering herself. Jason grunted in confusion, tugging on the blanket with more force, unraveling Allison from it.

She sat up to glare at him, but froze on the spot. His right hand was reaching out to her, eventually grabbing a few of her auburn locks of hair. His eyes were hard, glancing at her hair, back to her face, and all over her body. He appeared to be trying to make sense of who this strange red haired woman was, though she was exactly who he was looking for.

"Jason," she said softly, "It's me, Allison." She tugged down on her jeans some to show him the faded scar on her hip, so he could see she was not lying.

When he finally came to terms with realizing it, he sighed contently, continuing to play with her hair.

"I know it's a big change. But Patrick and I decided it would be better if I didn't look so much like myself, if I'm hiding my true identity." She explained, enjoying his gentle touch. "Do…do you like it?" Her voice quavered, nervous for his answer.

Jason's head bobbed up and down, and Allison smiled.

"I washed your pants for you, I hope you don't mind." She pointed to said article of clothing on the floor.

He looked at the pile and went for Allison's closet instead. To her confusion he began rummaging through it, searching her things.

"Um, are you looking for something?" She asked, though it came out harsher than she expected.

He didn't turn around, continuing his mission.

"Jason," she said in a louder and more commanding tone.

He inclined his head at her, and motioned to his once clean lounge pants.

"Oh. They're up top, on the shelf." When Jason found and pulled down the bag, she also said, "I bought you some larger shirts. You know…a change of clothing. I bet you get tired of wearing the same gross stuff every day, huh?"

Jason gazed down at his filthy garments and shrugged. He pulled out the new clothes from the bag and started to wriggle out of his muddy black jacket and let it fall to the floor. His murky white shirt came off next, his muscled physique bare to Allison's view. She forced herself to look away, fully aware that their issues were not resolved and she should not fall into a solace as if they were. She heard him continue undressing himself and a moment later he was clad in a clean black shirt and dark grey pants. The shirt fit his body nicely, just loose enough for him to be comfy.

Jason seemed satisfied with them and joined Allison on the bed. His hand jutted out to caress her tresses, but she pulled away from him.

"Jason," she said, looking him in the eye, "we need to talk."

She watched as his hand fell in mid-air and fall to the bed, slowly tensing up. She felt the same. Allison didn't want to talk about this. But they had to, if they were going to move on. Surely, if Jason was acting this way, he'd done some thinking of his own and made a decision?

But Allison had done thinking of her own, and this was not going to be easy.

Allison wished she had poured herself a glass of wine first.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That's really all I can freakin say. I am a dum-dum and you can all throw all kinds of sharp objects at me, I deserve it.

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews last chapter, it's wonderful to get praise! Sometimes, it's all that keeps us going. (Not saying that's me, I'm just a lazy piece of poop)

You go Glen Coco if you saw the two Game of Thrones references!

Once again, Happy Halloween if you celebrate – no I did not plan this lol. May you see many a Jason Voorhees costume! As for myself, my boyfriend and I are dressing up as the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant – my god he looks so much like Tennant its _ridiculous_) and his TARDIS. I know right, _so_ original. ;)

Until next time you beautiful people! Everyone needs to be told they're beautiful once a day :)

xxKhaleesixx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please be sure to read the author's note at the end, it is **_**extremely**_** important. **

**In response to _countcuntula_'s review – Oh no! I hope I haven't completely ruined Jason for you!**

**I would also like to thank _Madame Vixen, _for reasons I will explain at the end of the chapter, she is the reason this chapter was able to be posted. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own and stuff. Allison and all other original characters be mine yo. **

**xXxXxXx**

While Allison paused to collect her thoughts, Jason waited by her side, watching her mind tick. Her green eyes darted back and forth; stray strands of auburn hair fell over her face. Jason was anxious. He was tired of having something to argue about. He was strangely optimistic that they could find a compromise. Preferably one without tears. God, he hated to see her cry, especially when he was partially the reason why.

Jason hoped they could solve their problems. He didn't want their relationship to end up like his parents. He doubted he could muster the strength to kill Allison, however.

"Jason," she softly called his name, and his head rose to look at her. She stood up abruptly, shuffling around her papers on the floor. She eventually handed him a small stack of blank ones and a pencil. "Almost forgot," she quietly laughed to herself.

Jason silently held the paper and pencil in his hands, awaiting her continuation.

Allison pushed her auburn locks behind her ears, clearing her throat. "Right, so…I guess we should start on the most important thing. At least, to me. Jason, you've got to stop running away and disappearing when we argue. I know you eventually come back but we have to be able to talk about things before they spiral out of our control. I don't want us to be a couple that constantly fights because nothing gets fixed and then after a period of time we split up."

Jason scribbled something on the paper.

_I don't want that either_

"It makes me glad to hear that Jason. So…if you have a problem with something I've done or whatever, I'd like you to tell me. Er…I'd also like for you not to…attack me again…" She finished quietly, looking away from him. "I know you don't deliberately mean to hurt me, at least not after the fact, I know you feel remorse after. I just want you to _try_ to be mindful that I can die and be dead for good and while I would never try to kill you, it's impossible to do so."

Jason nodded, his eyes staring at her neck, where her bruises had vanished. He shifted uncomfortably, sorrow filling his chest.

"Don't be upset. I forgive you." She assured him, taking hold of his hand and entwining their fingers. His fingers tightened around hers; like he was scared he would lose her.

Allison exhaled heavily. "Now comes the most difficult stuff. I knew this would be an issue from the beginning…well…once I started to see a romance between us develop. I understand why you have your apprehensiveness, Jason. But let me ask you, what we did together…was it not enjoyable? It was for me…"

…_yes…I liked it…but I am afraid._

"Afraid of what?"

_That I will become like naughty children_

"You won't Jason. You have the restraint and intelligence they lack." She squeezed his cool hand. "And…if - if you wanted to…there were other things I wanted to do."

_What things?_

Allison flushed bright red. She knew his words were innocent but the topic was far from it. To say them out loud? Oh god. She blushed a deeper shade.

"Er...well, for one thing, I'd like to try other positions…"

_Positions?_

_Oh, goodness…_she thought, _this is so awkward…_

"If…you remember our night together, we did two different ones. The first one with you on top of me, is the 'traditional' one, missionary, I think it's called. The other one we did, when I was on top of you…that one's called 'girl on top' for obvious reasons. But um…those are penis in vagina type of positions. I was thinking of well, me pleasuring you Jason…and vice versa."

Jason's head cocked sideways in confusion.

"Uh, there are different kinds of sex. There's what we were doing…and then there's oral sex. It's pleasuring your partner by other means. For me I would…um, you know how men masturbate? I could do that for you…sometimes with my mouth." Allison shifted awkwardly, wondering if any of this was making sense to him.

Jason's breath hitched. His pants grew tight and his hand dug into Allison's.

Allison saw this and smirked, a seductive look in her eyes. "Would you like that? I would love to do that for you, Jason. You just have to let me, and understand that you are not a hypocrite."

Jason's masked head bobbed and he was painfully aware of his erection. He wanted to be able to ignore his past ambitions and ideals, but could he?

Allison continued, "As for pleasuring me, your head would be between my legs…" She saw his shocked gaze. "Yes there, Jason. I won't tell you what you ought to do, that's for you to figure out." She winked playfully.

He made a noise that sounded disgruntled. How was he going to know what to do? He only knew how to…_that_ because he observed it. But what she was describing…he couldn't remember a time he saw that. This was all so frustrating to him. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying himself. Everything he stood for was what Allison was suggesting. He groaned again as his thinking gave him a throbbing headache.

"Jason," she touched his shoulder lightly, "I know this is troubling for you. I just need to remind you it's all on your accord. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything."

Jason was quiet, but gave her a notion that he understood. He was glad she was so considerate of him.

"Now, I'd like to mention, probably to your dismay, I have a new job."

Instantly, Jason clenched his fists and a snarl rumbled from his chest. He shook his head furiously, displaying his disapproval. The sense of calm he previously had evaporated in seconds.

"Let me explain before you get more upset for no reason."

Jason stopped shaking his head, though his fists were still clutched shut.

"Stop that." Allison scolded, "There's no reason for you to be acting like this. Patrick and I made sure it was safe. We took precautions. First, I checked the place to see if I could be recognized. Then, as an extra measure, we dyed my hair. Per Patrick's concern for my safety, we bought me a small pocket knife. I'm going to be riding the bus when Patrick can't drive me and he worried about the late night trips home."

Jason shook his head again.

_Why can't I just walk you home?_

Allison laughed, smiling wide. "It's a fifteen minute drive and like a thirty five minute long walk. Besides, it's not like I can walk around the town with a man the area is on the lookout for. It'd put us both on blast! It's just less precarious this way, Jason."

He sighed in defeat.

_why you want job?_

"I'm bored sitting in the apartment all day. I wanted something to do and this was the solution. At the same time, I can start paying Patrick back for all he's done for me. I owe him so much."

_what about me_

"What do you mean? It's not like I'll be working 24/7, all day, every day. I'll still be able to see you." She gripped his hand tenderly, hoping his worries were quelled.

After he didn't respond, Allison spoke again. "So, I was thinking, since I have this knife now, maybe _someone_ could teach me how to use it?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully with a sly grin on her lips.

Jason chuckled.

_not the same as machete_

"It's generally the same principle! Slice and dice, slash and hash, all that junk. Yes, I know my knife isn't like your giant machete, and I can't possibly put the same amount of force behind the blows, but I don't want to arrive in a situation where I need to use it and don't know how. You don't want me to end up in the hospital again so you?"

Jason grunted, seeing her point, and she was right. That was the last thing he wanted. Dejectedly, he bowed his head in agreement.

"Great! So, I would have wanted to train tomorrow but I have work, and I don't know when I get off, or the rest of my schedule."

Jason's shoulders slumped. Already, she seemed like she was too busy for him. He wanted to stab something right now.

Allison noticed his being upset quickly, and squeezed his hands once more. "Stop getting frustrated over this stuff, Jason. Things will be rough for now, but just give it a few days until I settle into my job. You'll see."

xXx

The next morning, as Allison promised, she prepared herself for her first day of work. She wriggled her way out of Jason's iron grip which was quite the struggle. She took her time, waking before eight, not needing to arrive until ten. She showered, re-dressed herself in her uniform, and performed her daily routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, to name a few. Her makeup was minimal, as to not make herself stand out. She made a quick breakfast from scrambled eggs, keeping an eye on the clock. When it was time to finally leave to catch the bus, she stood over her bed, gazing at Jason.

Without her in the bed, he was sprawled all over it, snoring quietly. She smiled; he looked so out of place. Allison carefully leaned to him, gently placing a kiss on his masked forehead. She grabbed her things, and the pocket knife, just in case, before leaving the room.

Patrick was awake, making some sort of meal in the kitchen. He wished her good luck and she was on her way. Patrick and she had established the night before that if he was unable to pick her up after her shift, he'd call the store. Allison made a mental note to keep extra change for the fare in the event that happened. That way she wouldn't be stuck waiting around for band practice to end.

Allison stuck her hands in her black pea coat's pockets, enjoying the brisk, cool air of the fall. Her purse, slung of her shoulder, was held tight to her body as she waited for the bus. The sun shone brightly, even behind the thick clouds. She hoped those weren't storm clouds. As time approached closer to the bus' arrival, more and more passengers congregated.

It was a few minutes past the time of arrival, according to a young woman that looked a few years younger than Allison, whom was loudly smacking her gum simultaneously. Allison began to panic, worrying how late she would be to her first day of work. A minute later, the bus pulled up to the stop. Allison climbed the steps and paid her fare, asking the driver when she ought to get off. Once given her answer, Allison took a seat near the front, gazing out of the window as the bus drove off.

In her mind, she urged the driver to go faster, just in case it was almost ten. She made a mental note to also buy a watch. Soon, they stopped at her destination, and Allison hurried off the bus. She took a right turn onto Stubbs Drive and a left on Mason Court, finding the quaint little shop just a short walk away. Allison nearly ran to the front door, plastering a smile on her face before entering.

"Good morning, Amber," Marvin's warm voice greeted her from the register.

"Good morning, Mr. Shaw," she replied back with as much happiness.

"Call me Marvin, Amber, I don't like 'mister'," he grinned at her.

Looking around the shop, wondering what to do, she nodded, "Sure thing." After a few moments of idly standing, she cleared her throat to get Marvin's attention.

Marvin glanced up from the register, and had a glazed stare. "Oh! Sorry about that, forgot you were new already!"

He came from behind the counter, leading her to the swinging door. Allison followed him, seeing the new space before her, as well as the new faces. Thankfully, Marvin introduced her to them.

Kelly was a blond haired hazel-eyed male teen with the misfortune to have a girl's name, and a face full of acne. Eliza, a college-aged girl, bright blue eyes and coffee colored hair, was studying Biology in hopes to be a scientist. There was another young man with dirty blond hair and intense emerald eyes, whom turned out to be their son Jason. Behind them, Lizzie was flashing Allison a smile. Allison returned the gesture gracefully.

Lizzie happily took Allison to another room, explaining she would leave her things here and clock in for her shift using time cards. Allison set down her purse on the table next to a small red handbag that she guessed was Eliza's and walked back out.

When she turned the corner, Lizzie was holding, as promised, her name tag, with 'Amber' written in a fun, squiggly lettering.

Allison smiled, taking them from her and putting them on. "Thanks."

Lizzie nodded with a small smile, and looked thoughtful. "So, Amber what would you like to learn first?"

Allison was slightly taken aback. Usually the employer told you what you were going to learn and in what order. Stumbling over her thoughts, she spat out words randomly. "Oh...um, what's most important? Or what will I be doing the most of? I...well, it's up to you, I don't -"

Lizzie guffawed, "Whoa Nelly, slow down there. It's really up to you, Amber. Whatever you think you need most training with."

"O-okay. I-I guess making sandwiches, the menu, things like that. I have experience with cash registers so I should be able to pick it up quick."

"Sure. We can do that." Lizzie took Allison to the front of the store and toward the kitchen.

There was a series of counters and bins with various meats, cheeses, vegetables, and sauces, a few microwaves, a large cabinet that held several types of bread, and an oven in the corner. Beside the bread cabinet was a sink with a paper towel dispenser and soap, as well a prep table with a container of pre-sliced ham.

"Okay, so, you're about to make an order or prepare food. What's the first thing you should do?"

Allison's jaw went slack. _Shit. Think of your history at your store, Allison. You had a small ready-to-go counter with food. First thing you do...oh! _

"I should wash my hands?"

"Very good!"

Allison grinned. _Maybe this wouldn't be too difficult._

xXx

At eight o clock in the evening, Allison called Patrick to see if he could pick her up. He was, and he said he would arrive in a half hour. It was a long eleven hour shift - more like ten - since she had an hour for lunch. Her feet were aching like crazy, so it felt amazing to finally sit. At the same time, she was thrilled to be working again. She could start piecing her life back together. She was happy to learn new things as well.

Lizzie showed her how they made their family recipe bread, how to make the homemade specialty sauces, and what they were to do in order to be ready for the next day's shifts. Allison ran the register for about an hour, during which she quickly picked up on the machine, especially the delay it had when opening the till. The most difficult part was going to be remembering the different specialty subs and what went on them. To her relief, Lizzie explained they might plan on putting up sheets in the kitchen for reminders.

As Patrick was walking in the front door, Lizzie and Marvin were going over Allison's proposed schedule. She was to work Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from open to close, which was 10 am to 9 pm, and then Sundays 11 am to 8 pm. Allison mentioned she could cover shifts if needed, showing her willingness to work she'd displayed during her interview. She had to stay true to her word, which she intended to either way.

xXx

The drive home was lively, as Allison explained everything she had learned at work to Patrick. Currently, she was giggling wildly as she enthused about how Eliza had spilled a bag of flour on the ground whilst baking cookies for tomorrow and they ended up caked in it. Allison pointed out she still had flour in her hair, and was dying for a bath.

Patrick chuckled, watching his sister vividly describe the mess. She looked so much happier than she did before Jason's return. It was unfathomable the effect Jason had on her. He still couldn't comprehend it. Despite this, Patrick began to see them as a normal couple, as skewed and abnormal as it might sound.

When they arrived at the apartment, Jason was sitting on the couch, completely upright, looking as though he was frozen still. Allison joked that he hadn't moved much since she left, and it was partly true, because Allison didn't know what Patrick did.

Unbeknownst to Allison, Jason had somehow followed her to the sandwich shop with just the knowledge of the name of the restaurant. Apparently, Jason was smarter than he let on. Patrick saw him lurking in the bushes, hiding in the darkness of the night when he had gone to pick her up from work. He had arrived at a quarter until 9 and Patrick had stayed a little bit to chat with her bosses, but how Jason got home before they did was beyond him. Patrick didn't know if Jason had seen him, but he wasn't about to bring it up. Allison didn't need to be aware that Jason was stalking her. Why was he chasing her around though? Did he not trust her? He had no reason not to, unless there was something he didn't know about. Which, knowing Jason's past, he wouldn't doubt it.

And still, he watched Allison eagerly retreat to her bedroom with him.

xXx

Allison ran into Jason's arms, nuzzling her face into his chest. Jason's burly arms wrapped around her tightly, easily relaying he had missed her so. Allison sighed into him, breathing in the earthy and fresh scent that emanated from Jason. He smelled like the lake, even after being away from it for so long. She guessed, spending such an extended period of time there, it just stuck to him, and it was like heaven to her. There was nothing better smelling than Jason. Not cupcakes, not apple pie, not the freshly baked breads and pastries in a bakery.

Accidentally, she melted into him too much, and ended up toppling the both of them over. They fell on top of the bed, Allison sitting on his taut stomach. Allison burst out in a fit of giggles, causing Jason to laugh, his abdomen jolting with his movements. Exhaling contently, she lay across Jason, her head on his broad shoulder. Allison gently kissed his neck, eliciting a soft breath from him.

"Jason," she said quietly. His head turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "I was wondering…maybe, you could teach me how to use my knife tomorrow? I'm off from work."

After a slight hesitation, Jason nodded simply.

Allison smiled, placing a kiss on his mask where his lips would be. Jason tugged the bed's comforter over them, and they fell into slumber, Allison eager for her training, hoping everything would go just fine. On the other hand, Jason feared the day to come.

**xXxXxXx**

**I would like to apologize immensely for not updating for so long. It upsets me that I've only made 5 chapters for this sequel and it's been up for a year! The reason is because I've recently discovered I'm depressed. I basically lay around doing nothing (productive) all day if I'm off work. I want to write. I REALLY REALLY do. But I will sit and stare at my computer screen or my notebook for hours and nothing comes out. I literally cannot bring myself to write. I've become very sedentary and gained weight from it. I had a physical fitness test for a government job and during the test I tripped and fell, and I ended up damaging my knees which screwed me over for most of the exercises. At the same time, because I've been so lazy, I didn't properly train for it, even though I had several months. The day after the test, I laid in bed all day crying because of what my illness is doing to me. My family doesn't understand, even though I constantly have to explain it to them. My sister is threatening to kick me out of her house because I don't help out, and I've had several panic attacks over it, because I refuse to live with my parents, and I simply do not make enough money to be able to support myself, even with a roommate. If I had not messed up my physical fitness test and passed the rest of the preliminary trials for hire, my salary would TRIPLE. **

**This chapter, aside from the last few paragraphs, was at this length pretty much since January. Yesterday, I managed to write the last passage, which was about two pages in my notebook. Mind you, it's a little diary sized notebook. It's not like a notebook for college notes or anything like that. Needless to say, I was pretty frustrated with myself that it took me so long just to write a small amount for this chapter to be considered completed. I hate making you guys wait, and because it's something that is difficult to control makes me more disappointed with myself. **

**I guess that's enough of my sob story. Again, I'm really sorry you guys had to wait this long. I won't give a timeline for the next update, because I really can't predict anymore. I will promise you I'm not giving up and that goes for all of my stories that I've been working on. Just _please_...be patient with me.**

**Please thank _Madame Vixen_. She is the reason I posted this chapter. Her kind review for chapter four, struck me so, and I was prompted to reply to her personally and explain the lack of updates. She wonderfully and selflessly gave me advice, and inspired me to write the remainder of this chapter.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! First and foremost, thank you, thank you to everyone for your kind words and encouragement. It means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own and stuff. Allison and all other original characters be mine yo. **

**xXxXxXx**

It was morning. And by morning, it was shortly after three. Jason woke Allison up, much to her confusion. She groggily wiped at her eyes attempting to get rid of the "eye crusties". Allison sleepily stared at Jason in the dark, watching him stand over her.

"Jason, what's going on?"

Seeing as she couldn't possibly read his words on paper in the dark, Jason sought out her dresser. He shuffled through the drawers, before finding what he was searching for. Jason pulled out her knife, unsheathing it. He looked at the item, gazing at the blade's metal glisten in the moonlight. It wasn't a large knife, at about four inches long and made of forged steel with a straight edged blade, but it could definitely seriously injure an attacker if used wisely. He intended to teach her how.

She gently called his name, causing him to turn and reveal what he held to her. Allison reflexively flinched away from it, but calmed down when she realized he wasn't trying to attack her. Her mouth fell open, and she barely managed to squeak, "Oh." Allison began to climb out of the bed, "Is it training day already?"

He nodded simply.

"Right," Was her apprehensive reply.

Jason sensed her nervousness. He could also see the tension in her brow, the raised shoulders, and the fiddling of her fingers. He was unsure of her emotions. She had nothing to be worrying about. Jason knew she would do just fine. He was her mentor after all. Allison couldn't physically hurt him, so why not have confidence in her? The only thing he vaguely was concerned about was Allison harming herself accidentally.

Jason watched her in amusement as she stumbled to her bathroom in a still half asleep manner, the door shutting softly behind her. He put the cover back on the knife, tucking it in his pocket. Then, he took out his own weapon from the back of his pants, seeing the machete shine in the dark as well. It was somewhat dull however, so he grabbed a dirty towel from the floor and began to clean it.

The process was arduous, since there was plenty of dried blood and other unidentifiable things. After a short while, he was finally able to get the machete sparkling. Well, mostly. Rust had developed on the blade, weakening the strength of the metal. Years of usage and weather had done its damage to the weapon. Jason pondered over whether to get a replacement. While it was wasting away slowly, Jason didn't want to get rid of it. He was rather fond of it. Maybe he would just retain the blade as a keepsake.

A moment later, Allison opened the bathroom door, wearing a change of clothing. A pair of dark blue jeans that were snug on her hips, a green tank top that complemented her eyes and a warm grey jacket was thrown over it. Her auburn hair was up in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She hadn't put on a speck of makeup, and Jason still found her very beautiful.

Watching her frightened appearance at seeing his machete out, he hid it within the back of his pants once more. He patiently waited for her to lace up a pair of black sneakers, and when she was done, he followed her to the kitchen. Jason sat in one of the dining room chairs as Allison rummaged through the refrigerator. Humming, she pulled out some apples and strawberries, delicately cutting the fruit into smaller bites. Once finished, she joined him at the table, indulging in her early morning snack. Allison offered him a few tastes, but he declined each time. He was never really hungry anymore. She didn't appear to mind his non-existent appetite though. Allison threw the remains of her meal in the trash when she was done.

She turned to him, "Is there anything we need to bring?"

Jason shrugged.

"Alright. Well…do you- do you have the thing?" She stammered nervously.

He nodded, briefly taking it out to show her, before putting it back.

"What about something to write with?"

Jason flashed the notebook and pen at Allison.

"Right." Allison took deep breaths. "So, let's go do this?"

She was obviously still wary of the training, so Jason stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He didn't want her feeling skittish over this. It was not as big of a deal as she was making it seem. Allison looked grateful for his action and she appeared to relax, as she nuzzled against his chest.

She pulled away from him abruptly and began walking to the front door. Jason started to go after her, but she stopped him, realizing it might be less conspicuous and risky if he went out the window.

So, he made way to her bedroom, and made the precarious descent to the ground. He nearly fell several stories from trying to shut her window and holding onto the window's ledge at the same time, but he managed to do the task. Jason maneuvered around windows cautiously, checking if any of them were open or if he could be seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allison hurry into the nearby woods and linger at the edge for him. He quickly jumped at the last bit, lumbering toward her. The moon was out, completely exposed and uncovered by clouds. That would be useful, since they had no light. Maybe he could make a fire, just in case.

Jason grabbed Allison's hand when he approached her, and they began their journey into the woods to find a suitable location. He held her hand tightly as to not lose her in the darkness of the full foliage. The moonlight was bright enough for them to see, but not sufficiently. He would definitely have to make a fire, he thought, especially after Allison tripped over a small tree root. There was a gentle breeze that blew through the leaves and the low hum of the insects around them. He heard an owl hoot in the distance. It reminded him of Camp Crystal Lake.

Ten minutes passed and Jason stopped in an open meadow. It was wide enough that they could move freely and without too much debris on the ground. In addition, the bushes were the perfect height to cover them. They were still under too much of the trees' shade, so he decided to start the fire first.

He made Allison stay put and set off to find sticks to use. He kept to the area, ensuring she was in his sights. Primarily, he collected tinder, such as pine needles and leaves for the base of the fire. Next he gathered a bunch of wood which he piled them in a large heap on the tinder. He made sure to pick up only extremely dry wood. Otherwise it'd be useless. Then, he went searching for medium sized rocks. He returned carrying them in his burly arms. Jason laid them in a circle around the sticks, to prevent the fire from possibly spreading. His next step, he grabbed one stick and placed it in the center of the pile. He rubbed his hands on the wood, creating the necessary friction. After several frustrating minutes, he was finally able to get a flame going. He gently blew on the blazing wood, so it lit the rest of the sticks surrounding it. Slowly, the flames grew into a steady fire, leaving Jason quite satisfied.

"Great job," Allison smiled sweetly at him.

Jason gave her a small smile beneath the mask. It had been ages since anyone had complimented him on his work. Years, in fact. And it had been his mother.

Standing up, he strode over to Allison, pulling her knife from his pocket. She stared at him fearfully, keeping her hands at her side. He watched her eyes, seeing himself in the reflection of her irises. His mask was creepily illuminated by the fire's burning light, the flames dancing beside them.

Jason reached into his pockets again, this time revealing his notebook. He quickly jotted something down, showing it to her.

_You don't need to be frightened Allison. You can't possibly injure me. I'm invulnerable._

She stared at him in wonder at first, reading and re-reading his note. She smirked up at him with a laugh and pleased look in her eye. "Someone's been practicing their grammar!"

Jason proudly bowed his head in response. It was true. He had been honing his skills when she was not around and when he was bored. During his most recent visit to Camp Crystal Lake he read the articles of newspapers he'd collected, and flipped through the pages of novels she'd left behind. In Patrick's apartment, he studied more books and an old dictionary Patrick had lying around. Much to his own surprise, he realized he didn't like being uneducated. So, he continued to learn. Everything he knew he learned on his own and he learned quickly. After his mother's death and once people resumed visiting the lake, he was forced to become a man to defend himself. He taught himself survivalist skills, how to silently stalk through the woods and weapon techniques; he perfected them by watching others. Jason had never been as stupid as his victims thought. They just had seldom bothered to look beyond his deformity like Allison had.

If only people hadn't been so cruel.

Once more, Jason held out the knife to her. Timidly, she grasped the weapon in her hand. Allison unsheathed it, handing the case to Jason, which was returned to his pocket. She carefully held it, the metal radiant in the moon's light.

Jason handed her another note.

_Are you ready?_

Allison gulped and nodded apprehensively.

_When I signal, I want you to attack me. Try to land a hit. I will block your attempts. _

He turned from her, walked a little bit away, and faced Allison. He paused for a moment to give her time to prepare herself, and then made a 'come here' motion with his hand.

Allison didn't approach immediately, the knife limply in her hands. He knew she didn't want to hurt him, or even try to. But this was necessary. She seemed to be thinking it over, and then suddenly, she came dashing at him.

Allison's right hand came at his chest, he knife's blade pointed to stab him. Jason blocked it with impossible speed, causing her to try another jab at his stomach, only to be barred by his forearm again. Allison moved to strike a slash on his neck, which too, was thwarted. Jason caught her hand, spinning her around and locking her back flush to his chest. He ceased any other movement, testing what she would do.

'What would you do in this situation,' he wanted to tell her.

Abruptly, he felt a numb ache in his left foot. She'd stepped on him, and because he looked down, she was able to launch her head backwards into his, effectively head-butting him. Of course, it did nothing to him, but he released her.

"Ha ha! Got you!" She laughed triumphantly.

_Yes, to normal people that would stun them. But it will not stop me._

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't trying to hurt me, now isn't it?" She replied playfully, whipping around to gaze at him.

Jason silently assented.

"So, how the hell am I supposed to hit you when you keep blocking me?" Her voice was whiny, exhibiting her frustration.

_We've just started our training. Skill with a weapon will not develop instantly. It takes time to hone your abilities. I didn't learn my proficiency with my machete overnight._

Allison sighed in defeat. Jason was right. It was a slow process. "Alright, what now then?"

_Technically, you did land a hit, since I didn't specific with the knife, so we'll move on. Next, I will teach you how to greater utilize the knife._

Allison came closer to him, handing the blade over when he gestured for it.

_First, this is how you hold it. I will show you two ways. _

Jason grasped the knife, his large fingers wrapped around the grip, the blade aimed away from his body toward the sky. Then, he reversed it, turning the knife downward.

_The first position is better if you are trying to slash your opponent. The second is more suited for stabbing. See what I mean by testing them out. _

Allison received the knife, experimenting with each position. The slashing stance was definitely the easier one. She could swipe and do jabbing motions, where as the other she could only thrust the knife. Slashing with the blade down was uncomfortable.

"I get what you meant. The first pose is more efficient."

_I primarily use that one. Jabbing is most useful when your foe is on the ground. Now, I will teach you to block._

"Wait! You're going to attack _me_?" She cried out. "Jason, you're ten times stronger than me. You can hurt me without even trying!"

He had planned to use as little effort as possible against her, but thinking it over, he could in fact cause her harm with ease. Studying her body, he thought of a solution.

_Stay here. I need to find some things. Put more wood on the fire._

Jason trekked deeper into the woods, glancing at tree trunks and roots. Foraging through the brush, he found what he was looking for. Flexible, but sturdy plant vines. He gathered a ton of them, stuffing them in his pockets and continuing on his way. Next, he discovered what looked like a mature oak tree. He began to slice up the bark, testing its durability. It wasn't too sturdy and it wasn't weak either. As long as he kept his strength under control, Allison would be fine. Jason chopped off several large pieces of the bark and cleaned them off, making sure there was nothing dangerous hiding in them. In addition, he dug up some moss he found by a nearby stream for extra cushioning.

He started heading back to their 'camp' feeling quite satisfied. He was elated that Allison was learning from him without problem. He had never taught anyone but himself anything. Jason could see the admiration in Allison's eyes, and he could tell she was appreciative of his tutelage. He would have gladly taught others, if they didn't run in fear. Well, before he became a wanted criminal, of course. Why did people have to be so judgmental?

When he approached the meadow, Allison was laying fresh wood on the fire like he'd asked. She glanced at what he held and grimaced.

"Um, what's that for?"

_I realize that even the lightest blow may injure you. To rectify this, this grass should offer you some protective cushioning. _

Allison sucked in her cheeks. "Um, I mean, if you say so."

Jason helped her attach the bark and moss to her arms and legs, the vines used to hold them in place. It surprisingly worked quite well, although it hindered her movement.

"It's heavy."

_Good. It will push you to become stronger as well._

"But how am I supposed to defend myself when I can barely move?"

_You shall get used to it. Now, we begin. I will attempt to put as little force as possible to my blows. Prepare yourself. Judge my stances, estimate my next attack. Observe my feet, where my eyes look. Use these tips correctly, and it can train you to fight offensively as well as defensively._

He gave her a moment to read the note, and without giving her a proper warning, Jason charged at her, causing Allison to stumble backwards and fall on her ass.

"You didn't warn me!" She huffed, picking herself up and crossing her arms.

_Do you think your opponent is going to alert you that he will strike? __No__. You must always be prepared to attack or defend. Your life is on the line. Every decision you make, every step, every onslaught, __everything__ is __crucial__ to your survival. Your assailant is trying to do harm to you. __Always__ remember that. You must vigilantly fight back. There is always a way to turn the tables on them. __Never__ think there is no way out. You must always be observant on your opponent and keen to your surroundings. _

Allison was inspired by Jason's words. All of it was sound advice. She was still impressed at how much just a change in his vocabulary affected him. She knew by no means that he was stupid, and he definitely wasn't talking like Stephen Hawking, but seeing the improvement of his terminology made him appear all the more knowledgeable. To be honest, she was kind of aroused by it. Intelligence was damn sexy to her.

Taking in his instruction, she confidently dipped her head in understanding, mentally preparing herself.

Again, like lightning, Jason launched at her, throwing a punch. To her surprise, she managed to leap out of his way. But he kept coming, making her step backwards. Left punch, right hook, right again, then, he made a sudden low blow to her left leg, which she couldn't move fast enough to block.

Allison tumbled to the ground, already feeling the sting of his punch, despite her 'protection'. She gasped and winced getting to her feet, rubbing the tender spot. "Yep, that'll be bruised in a few hours." Jason shot her looks of sorrow, but she dismissed them, telling him to continue.

After a while of learning to block, Jason had collected two thick branches for them to spar with. He fashioned the wood to look more like knives, cutting their lengths in half and shaping the tips into sharpened blades. Immediately after, they resumed their practicing.

xXx

Sometime later, Jason broke out of his battle induced mindset. He stopped, allowing Allison to take a breather. She deserved it. She'd learned to block, strike back, and even some footwork. More lessons and she would be able to defend an attack no problem. Allison had gotten so skilled at dodging his attacks that she removed her 'armor'.

As they began to brawl once more and he parried her barrage on his right shoulder, Jason realized the sun was beginning to rise. Their fire had died out, but he didn't recall when. Due to his distraction, Jason was unable to stop her jab that was meant for his chest. She misjudged her aim, however, and knocked his mask off of his face.

"Shit!" She yelped, holding her hand to her mouth.

They had no time to react properly, as a voice suddenly was carried over into the meadow. Allison's hand fell to her side, and her body froze. _Fuck. _She vaguely remembered watching Jason cover his mask under some leaves out of the corner of her eye.

A few moments later, an elderly man came running up the side of a hill. He wore a red athletic suit and a black cap over his balding head, clearly meaning he'd been out running. Jason silently cursed. He hadn't known there were running trails this nearby. Perhaps the man had heard them grunting and banging their branches together.

"Hey! What in the shit is going on here?" He hollered at them, walking closer.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. We're just…having a campfire." Allison lied, which she knew wasn't the most convincing.

"At five in the morning?" The old man was skeptical, staring Allison down with hawk-like eyes.

Allison swallowed hard. More lying…great. "Well, yes. You see, my brother doesn't go out much and he wanted to spend time in the woods."

He glanced at Jason then, grimacing and forming a sneer on his thin lips. "Yeah, I can tell why he don't get out much."

Jason clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. This man was heading straight for a painful death.

Allison scowled, snarling at him. "That's awful rude of you to say, especially since you've just met him."

"It's my opinion, darlin'," he shrugged, wiping some sweat from his brows. The way this asshole talked, it seemed like he had Southern roots.

"I'm not your _fucking _sweetheart. Call me that one more time and I'll give you a nice black eye." She hissed viciously. This guy was a prick!

The man laughed, putting his hands up defensively. "Look ma'am, all I'm saying is its _pret-ty_ strange to come across an attractive young lady like yourself with somebody lookin' like Frankenstein over here. Specifically this early in the morning, in a secluded wooded area with no camp supplies which you claim to be doing, and well, ma'am you lookin' like hell. An' if I'm not mistaken, I spy a bruise or two on your body."

Allison attempted to sneak a peek at herself. _Fuck_. He wasn't kidding. This _did_ look suspicious.

Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, probably a damn mess. She was coated in sweat and dirt, her jacket had been tossed to the ground when it made it difficult to move, and her top was even skewed. If it wasn't bad enough it appeared like Jason had been trying to sexually assault her, she did in fact have multiple bruises, and she'd been holding a sharpened stick, seeming like she was defending herself.

Allison was furious now. How dare this fucker even _insinuate_ that Jason would touch her like that?!

"Now look, mister you better up and leave this woman alone or I'm calling the cops. You hear me? Go back to whatever hellhole you climbed out of and stay there." When Jason didn't answer, he went on, pointing a stubby finger at him. "Are you _listenin_' to me you _dumb fuck_?"

That struck a nerve in Jason. He was about to lunge and wring the man's neck when Allison reached into her pocket, unsheathed her knife and sliced it across the man's throat.

xXxXxXxXx

**Hoooooly shit or what? How's that for a return chapter? **

**Now I bet you're all wondering, why is Jason suddenly super articulate and what not. In one of the early chapters of **_**Trapped**_**, I mentioned that comparing him with Michael Myers, Jason was never really shown to be intelligent. At this point in time, as I've been growing more in tune with Jason's character, I'm realizing, wait a fucking minute…yes. Yes, he **_**is**_** intelligent. He is able to set up traps for his victims; he expertly stalks and kills them off without detection. That's not an easy thing to do. Hell, he's even able to throw his machete and hit his target dead on. So, I retract my statement from earlier, and this is why I've made a change/growth in Jason's character. Maybe it's just me, and I hope it's not just me, but I actually quite prefer Jason to be brainier. It makes him seem like the underdog, since people assume he's stupid when he is the opposite.**

**Also, I did a FUCKTON of research for the fire making scene, what to make her 'armor' out of, fighting techniques and stuff. Hopefully, everything makes proper sense. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you again everyone for your support! Here's hoping next chapter will be out sooner than it took this one lol. **

**Love you all,**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own and stuff. Allison and all other original characters be mine yo. **

**xXxXxXx**

By the time the man's body hit the ground, Allison had realized what she'd done. She watched in horror as the wound spurt out blood, some of it spraying all over her. She could only stare open mouthed at the sight, frozen still. This man was going to die because of her. They couldn't do anything about it; obviously, she might get blamed for it. What if he remembered her if he ended up surviving?

After a few seconds of her blankly standing there, Jason seemed to have read her mind, and ended the man's life in a swift slash of his machete. He pulled Allison away gently; they couldn't stay here in case someone else came around. He quickly gathered up their things and tugged her along. He tried to stick to the shadows as much as possible until they reached the edge of the woods. The sun was still rising, and their darkness was disappearing. Jason hastily jotted down a note for her, telling Allison to run inside the apartment building.

"What about you?" she asked, her emerald eyes brimming with fresh, scared tears.

Jason's shoulders slumped seeing her like that. He didn't want her to cry. He pointed to the windows and wrote another note.

_I will wait here until you open the window so I can easily get inside without lingering in plain sight for too long. _

Allison nodded and ran off toward their building. Jason patiently waited in the darkness, gazing at the sunrise. It was several moments too long before Allison finally pushed her window open, making Jason worry. Had something happened? Without wasting another second, Jason fast walked across the grass to the building, keeping his senses alert for sounds and movement. In a mere minute, he hefted himself from the bottom to Allison's window sill. As he crawled inside, his eyes locked onto Patrick, angrily standing in the doorway.

"Why the fuck is my sister covered in blood and bruises, Jason?"

Allison interjected before Jason could think of anything to write. "Patrick, I told you we were going to be training with my knife!"

"I didn't think you'd end up coming home slamming the front door and looking like you've been attacked!" He turned to Jason harshly. "Now, I'll ask again, why is there blood all over her? I swear if you hurt her…"

Jason clenched his fists in rage, his dominant hand itching to unveil his machete. He restrained himself, resolving to reach for his notepad instead.

_I did not hurt Allison. Not intentionally. I constructed armor for her to absorb my blows as we trained. It did not help much. She was the one who wanted to continue despite the fact. Allison learned well. We were found by an old man in the woods, he insinuated that I was…assaulting her…Allison slit his throat. _

Patrick's jaw dropped in disbelief, and he shot her a hard glare. "You _what_? _Allison_!"

Allison reached out to Patrick, but he moved from her hand. "Patrick, don't be like this…it was self defense!"

"How the hell is that self defense? Allison you killed a man! Did he even attack you?"

Allison bit her lip, "Well, no…but…I panicked okay? I thought he might recognize me or something!"

"You could have just run away!"

"Oh, and let the man possibly follow us or call the police?"

"It doesn't matter because the police are going to be involved either way! What if they find one of your hairs or your fingerprints, Allison?"

"I've never been documented by the police so there's your answer."

"Except you were when you were admitted to the hospital," Patrick sneered, looking confident that he'd won.

"Only the hospital and all of the patient records were burned in the fire."

Patrick was out of responses and gave up. "Fine. But if he hurts you again, Allison, so help me, I will move us across the country - out of the country if need be - even if you're kicking and screaming."

"Stop acting like I killed the man on purpose! Jason was doing all he could to not harm me and I'm not mad at him. He was _trying_ to protect me! Furthermore, you can't make me leave."

"No? Then who is going to provide you with food and shelter? Sure, Jason has the shelter part, but food? Unlikely. He certainly can't find a career like you did, and if the police find you, then your job at the sandwich shop is ruined. You have nowhere to go, Allison, and you know it. You need my support."

Allison furrowed her brow in rage. "You can't use that against me."

"Then I guess you should have thought your actions out more. All I'm saying is Jason," Patrick glanced over to the masked man who was keeping quiet. "Had better watch himself if he's going to be with you Allison."

Patrick turned on his heel and returned to his bedroom, leaving Allison and Jason in stunned silence. Allison stormed out of the living room into her own bedroom, Jason following behind her and shutting the door. She kicked off her shoes angrily, running a hand through her auburn hair.

She sighed heavily, staring at her stained clothes. "I guess I should shower."

Allison carefully stepped into her shower and tub combination, lying down in the tub. Flashes of the blood spraying from the man's throat raced in her head. She exhaled sadly once more, which morphed into a barely audible whine, the tears beginning to fall.

Jason was quick to come to her side, cocking his head in confusion. Why was she crying again? Oh. Right. She didn't regularly kill people like he did. He didn't get the remorse she was feeling.

Gently, Jason gathered her up in his burly arms and climbed into the tub with her. He slowly sat down, stretching out in the structure. His frame was far too fall, so he resorted to sticking his left leg over the edge where it dangled, while his other leg was propped up and bent at the knee. Allison huddled herself against his body, her face nuzzled into his chest. His arms held her tightly as she cried. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt, cold to his already chilled skin. Jason ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly, like his mother used to when he was upset. He hoped it was working for her as it had for him. It seemed like it was because she sighed contently.

Eventually, Allison stopped crying into his chest. She sat up, glancing at her clothes in disgust again. Jason's were also covered in the man's blood now, but he didn't mind.

"I suppose I should actually shower now, huh?" She said, wiping away stray tears.

Jason nodded silently, letting her free of his iron hold. When he didn't move to get out of the tub, she raised an eyebrow, perplexed at him.

"Um, Jason? Don't you want to be out of the way? I mean…so you don't…" She trailed off, wondering how to go about her question.

_So I don't what?_

"Well, I mean I know you drowned as a child so I thought maybe, you wouldn't want to be around it or anything to do with water."

Jason shook his head._ No. I am not afraid of water. It is drowning that concerns me. I can stand being in the rain or being in a large mass of water. When I am faced with potentially in danger of suffocating beneath the surface is when I worry._

"Oh, okay. So do you mind if I turn the shower on then?"

_I do not mind._

With Jason's approval, Allison reached out and flipped the handle to hot water, the liquid starting to rush out. She switched it to the faucet until the water was warm enough, then back to the shower head. It sprayed over the two of them, engulfing them in the heat. Allison released a sigh of happiness, standing up to fully incase herself amongst the water.

Jason observed Allison, taking in her beautiful sereneness. She seemed so carefree in this moment, the way she had begun to sing and run her hands through her hair. His eyes couldn't help but glance all over her body, watching her clothes become increasingly damp against her skin. He was hardly aware of his own clothes just as soaking wet. Her apparel stuck to her skin like they were a part of her, showcasing her petite body. Jason gulped back the lump in his throat when he sensed himself grow hard. He was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to be like those sinful teenagers, but he desperately craved Allison.

Making his decision, Jason carefully stood up behind Allison. Due to her distraction of facing the other way, humming and bathing herself, she hadn't noticed his movement. His hands came to rest on her hips, lightly caressing them. Allison breathed dreamily, leaning backwards against his chest. He wondered if she could feel his arousal. Curiously, Jason's hands daringly slipped under her shirt, traveling up to her breasts.

Allison let out a surprised gasp, arching her head to look back at him in shock. "Jason…?"

His blue eyes were swimming with lust as he stared at her behind his mask. Allison was bewildered at his sudden desire for her, especially since he had initiated it. She _never_ imagined he would ever do that. It was hard enough trying to convince him it didn't make him a bad person. Despite her confusion, Allison could not resist round two with him, and she was eager to see where things would go this time.

Jason's hands continued touching her, teasing and tugging her nipples. Allison moaned from his efforts, her head falling on his shoulder. One of his hands began to lift up her shift, causing her to completely remove it herself in a wild frenzy. Her bra came off next, which was tossed away. Jason gazed hungrily at them, holding each one in his palm. Meanwhile, Allison started pulling his jacket from his shoulders, and he shrugged out of the coat with ease. She struggled with his shirt, but she managed, throwing the shirt behind her and pressing her body to his.

They both moaned softly, the feeling of each other's bare skin heavenly. God, Allison had missed the sensation of him touching her intimately. He did it so well, even though he was inexperienced.

Lightly pushing her away from him, Jason leaned Allison up against the wall as the warm water continued to cascade down upon them. Experimentally, he grinded his hips on hers, causing her to gasp airily. Jason smirked beneath his mask, bending down to her neck. She glanced at him in a daze, but her eyes shut in bliss as he lifted his mask just enough to plant a kiss to her skin.

"Oh, Jason…" She murmured, her hands falling to rest on his head.

Slowly, he started to move downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on her chest. He eagerly latched onto one of her breasts, grabbing the other in his hand. His free hand deftly tugged at her pants, slowly sliding them off and leaving them in a crumpled heap at her feet. Allison's chest heaved with each breath as he sucked and massaged her. The heat of his mouth was driving her wild. Allison reached to touch his abdomen, but his free hand caught her, holding it prisoner. He glanced up at her with a devilish stare, making her pout. He was mindful to maneuver around her bruises from earlier. Further down her body he went, placing dark marks wherever he went, sucking hard.

She was _his_.

Allison didn't mind one bit, exhaling hard each time he left a new one. That made him excited. He enjoyed making her feel like this and his desire for her increased tenfold. He discovered she was ticklish on a certain spot of her stomach, because she giggled and tried to pull away as his lips pressed there.

Allison thought he would stop there, but no, he kept going farther and farther. Her breath hitched.

Was he going to…?

Jason felt her squirming still as he came to a halt at the top of her thigh. He paused for a moment. He braced himself for what would come of his actions and placed a gentle kiss to her womanhood through her panties. Allison gasped softly, and he felt intoxicated by the assault on his senses.

He could smell her arousal and it consumed him. She smelled so _good. _He wanted to _devour_ her. In that moment he felt more powerful than he ever had. She was trapped within his hold, under _his_ control.

At the same time he was terrified that she was going to ask him to stop after he had only just started.

Jason breathed lightly and Allison couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling of his hot breath caressing her. Thoroughly enjoying her moan, Jason leaned in once more and kissed her harder, longer, and darted out his tongue against the thin fabric.

"Jason!" Allison gasped, feeling his hot tongue pressed against her through her underwear. She could feel herself growing gradually wet.

Jason felt the dampness in her panties and was sure it was because of him. He smirked. He was thrilled to make her feel like this.

Eagerly, Jason slipped a finger underneath her underwear and tugged the garment down her legs. He shifted back some to pull the cloth off her ankles before carelessly tossing it away and repositioning himself where he had previously been.

He paused for a moment, taking in her delicate dark curls. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? Glancing up at her, he watched as Allison's face was conveying her bliss, her eyes shut, anxiously waiting for his next move. Not wanting to disappoint Allison, especially after all the agony they were both experiencing, he placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and leaned in close, pressing a kiss against her moist womanhood.

Mother screamed at him in his mind, but Jason blocked her out.

Allison bit her lip and threw her head back, spreading her legs wider for him. Oh, god, it felt _so good_. On the contrary, to what he may have been thinking, she _never_ wanted this man to stop. This was exactly what she desired from him. She couldn't be happier he was betraying a part of who he was…for her.

Jason felt her legs open wider, and he grinned against her mound as he kissed her again, this time experimentally licking at the moisture that had accumulated between her folds. "Jason!" He heard Allison call out his name breathily at his action, and so he continued lapping at her while he gently ran his hands over her thighs.

Jason darted his tongue between her folds and held her still as she jerked up against him. She delved her fingers around his neck, pulling his head closer to her. Now, he could access her much easily, much to his excitement.

"Jason," she moaned as he held her steady while he ate her and drank her in, his tongue moving deeper and slipping inside of her. She couldn't manage to bring herself close enough to him, as much as she desperately tried.

She tried to tighten her thighs around him as his ministrations overwhelmed her but his strong hands held her in place. She was simply not allowed to move.

Allison hardly realized the shower was still running, drenching them in warm water. She lost track of time though, and she briefly came to, hearing Jason unzip his trousers. She watched him in a daze as he stood to his full height, shuffling his pants to the ground.

Sneakily, she managed to steal a kiss on the lips from him, tasting her fluids on his mouth. She felt a chill on her skin as he stood, missing the heat of his body immediately. Thankfully, he wasn't gone long.

In a swift move that she could only expect from Jason, he easily hefted her into his arms, placing her legs around his hips. Jason positioned himself and then he slowly pressed into her, trying his best not to hurt her, despite his impatience. Allison moaned softly, her hands finding his shoulders. He pushed until he was fully inside her, completely in paradise. Jason pressed her up against the shower wall, his strong hands cupping her ass.

Slowly but surely, Jason started to move, the familiar rolling motion that Allison had been dying for. She started to match his movements as much as she could, thrust for thrust, and a moan escaped from deep in her throat. Her nails bit into his shoulders as they moved together, gradually picking up the pace as they rocked against each other, the friction growing with every stroke.

Allison surprised him again, quickly catching his lips with hers. She felt a deeper spasm coming on, one that had her clenching around him as he moved, causing Jason to groan into her mouth. Allison desperately tightened her legs around him, so much that it nearly hurt from the effort, but she didn't care.

Being this close to Jason was worth the pain.

Jason could sense he would not last very much longer and increased their speed, pulling all the way out, just to viciously slam back into her again and again. Allison cried out louder, so close to heaven. His hand reached between them and found the tight bundle of nerves begging for his attention; she nearly screamed as he rubbed the nub, in perfect time with every stroke as they drove faster and faster towards oblivion.

Finally she felt it, a wave that rocked her hard against his body, pulling him even deeper inside herself. Her arms locked around his neck, her quaking legs digging into his hips as she came.

"F-fuck! Jason!" She moaned, her head lolling lazily into the crook of his neck.

She wasn't sure what came over her or why she decided to do it, but she bit down on his neck, suckling on his skin. It was evident it was enough to push him over the edge as a guttural groan escaped him, spilling himself into her.

Their bodies had a subtle sheen, a fine layer of sweat that made their skin stick together as they caught their breaths. The water quickly washed it away, as they slowly returned from paradise. Jason promptly adjusted his mask so that it was proper once more. He didn't want to, but he pulled out of her warmth.

Allison's mouth let go of his neck, seeing the red mark she'd left behind. She blushed from embarrassment. She hadn't meant to bite him that hard. Oh well, something to remember this by, then. Even if it eventually faded.

As he still pressed her up against the wall, Allison smiled at him sweetly. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. She laid her head on his muscled chest, feeling his own undead heart beat rapidly.

"Jason?"

He glanced down at her, his eyes a lighter blue than they had been earlier.

"I love you, Jason. You know that right?"

Allison felt his heart beat faster and his grip on her tightened. She worried he didn't have the same emotion, but she also knew he had never been in such a relationship to know how to react. His rough hand slowly pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. She was confused, staring into his blue eyes, but when his masked forehead pressed to hers and his eyes shut in bliss, she knew. All of her concern faded and her body relaxed to a serene calmness. He didn't have to say it; he didn't need to write it down for her.

She knew.

Her chest surged with happiness, holding her body against him as much as she possibly could. She smiled widely into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, but frankly, she didn't care. They were tears of joy. It had been a long time since she had been this ecstatic.

He sighed contently with his forehead against hers, leaning to turn the water off. Jason picked her up in his arms again, carefully trying to step out of the tub. Allison yelped as they nearly slipped on the slick floor, but his grip on her was solid. He wouldn't let her be harmed. He swiftly headed for her bed, softly laying Allison on top of it. Then, he climbed in beside her, pulling her close. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

Her bed would be damp with water by the time they woke up and her hair would be a ridiculous mess, but damn it all, she didn't have a care in the world in this moment.

**xXxXxXx**

**eXCUSE ME WHILE I TURN INTO A BABBLING BABY. *sobs* Oh my god. My babies. I love them so much and writing this chapter made me so frick fracking happy! **

**So before anyone says anything about it, I want to address the scene where Jason says he isn't afraid of water. Some of you may disagree with me and that's fine. However, I'm going by what I've seen in the movies. Obviously, the most famous instance is his first appearance in _Friday the 13_**_**th**_**. He pops out of the lake for crying out loud. Then, again in _Friday the 13_**_**th**_**_: The Final Chapter_. _Friday the 13_**_**th**_**_ Part VII: The New Blood_, he drags Sandra underwater, while being underwater. There are probably other scenes, but I'm lazy and I think you get the point. **

**Now though, I bet you're thinking, but in _Freddy vs. Jason_, Jason was afraid of the water from the pipe in that one scene! Yeah, okay. Let's think about that for a second. Freddy preys on your worst fears. Not to mention, Jason was trapped in a nightmare (or whatever. It's been awhile) and Freddy brought back his fear of drowning. Not water. Hell, even at the end of the movie, he walked straight out of Crystal Lake. **

**If you still doubt me, that's cool. It's your opinion. But this is my reasoning for putting that scene in this story. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the smut, I know I did ;) **

**xxKhaleesixx**


End file.
